Bleeding in the Sand 2
by BloodOb
Summary: Read the first Bleeding in Sand. Trust me. ITS WORTH IT! And those who did already... cries ty for continuing to read.Oh this is a GaaraXHotary fanfic. Others NarutoXHinata SasukeXSakura NejiXTenTen and specail guest an evil guy named Ezekiel ENJOY!Comple
1. Meet Ezekiel

_Ah yes. Welcome to the sequel of Bleeding in the Sand. Hopefully you read the first one. And if you didn't, it would be best if you did. _

_SoANYWAY! the ones who did, doesn't it suck that they didn't end up together? Oh well. Lol anyway. Here is the first chapter all! (does a happy clap) Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Hotaru ran her fingers through her light brown hair, it had grown since the last time someone was over. _Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura.. Lastly.. Gaara._ _Wonder how they all are.._ She looked in the mirror only to be greeted by her own reflection, _Oh who was I expecting? Someone with red hair?_ She thought, angry to even have brought him up, _I'm an idiot. AN IDIOT!_ She gently slid her silky robe off. **

**It slinked to the floor with ease. **

**She stepped over the soft rug that rubbed on her feet as she walked past, leaning over to twist the shower knob so the water could escape. **

**As it did, she waited for it to fill up the white rose pedaled tub, she lowered her eyes in sadness, _Maybe.. I should've… I should've asked him to… NO!_ **

**The water filled the top and she stopped it before it started overflowing. As she stepped into the lukewarm water, some started spilling off to the side.**

**Not that she cared mind you.**

**Slowly, she sinked her achy naked body in, sighing as she did, _But still you can't help but wonder,_**

**Her eyes traveled toward the sink then gazed up to the ceiling, _wonder_ _how he is… I was his first.. And he was my hope._ She smacked herself. It being extra hard since her hand was wet. "Baka, Baka, Baka." She said to herself. "What are you an idiot?" She closed her eyes. **

**Underneath the water she could feel her hair float against her body, she could feel its yearn once again wanting to be touched.. By him.. Only him.**

**_Gaara.._ She narrowed her eyes in pain, _Why you? Why did I have to meet you.._ She sunk herself more in the tub, her hearing now blocked off from the world.**

**She heard the sound of water drifting up and down. She could hear the particles hit inside her ears and back until,**

**The faucet turned on. **

**She got up again, now alert, _Hey_ _I didn't- _**

**Hotaru reached over to grab her towel only to be stopped by someone grabbing her wrist.**

**She looked up and trembled on who she saw, "Brother." She whispered. Her eyes sinking back in fright, its natural color began to take place. **

**White started to spread across her pupils until it looked like she was blind.

* * *

**

**Sand Village-**

"**You seem more energetic than usual Gaara." Temari poked her fork at him, "What happened? Where yah going?"**

**Gaara smirked and simply continued to drink his water.**

**She balled up her hands to fists and pounded the table in a playful matter. "EEHH! Come on tell me Gaara!"**

"**Shush Temari. Its morning and I have no time to hear you get overexcited about nothing."**

"**Ohh I know!" Temari poked his the side of his neck, no sand attacking at all. ****Ever since Gaara came back from the summer trip a long time ago, he had been able to control it way better now. **"**Its this girl I've been hearing about huh? Naruto and Sasuke told me about your little trip you know. What are you going to see her again?"**

**Gaara stood, digging his hands into his pockets, "I'll see you later Temari. Tell Kankuro I'll see him later for the game." He stepped out the door and jumped up on another roof, then another and disappeared off into the sand.**

**Temari puffed up her cheeks, "Ohhh. That boy is getting too wild for me now."

* * *

**

**Leaf Village-**

"**Hmm? Oh hey! Over here Gaara!" Naruto waved his hand up and down like an idiot, "How you doing?" He said cheerfully as he got closer, "Good I hope."**

**Gaara just did a slight nod.**

**Sasuke, who was behind him, also gave a nod as a hello. He was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed, "Hey Gaara." His oversized dark bracelets fell down to his wrist. He was wearing a dark long sweater that was sleevess. Tight jeans so that when lifted or even raised his arms, his stomach would undoubtly show. His hair was the same.**

**As for Naruto, his hair grew and he got a bit taller. He was wearing a tight orange vest, (You know how orange looks good on him so it looks better then it sounds ok.) with baggy orange mixed with patterns of blue pants. His hair was strniger and past his ears.**

**Just like Gaara. (Better though cause we love Gaara. Lol. Oh and just to let you know Gaara was wearing dark brown pants, almost black, and his top covered only by a scarf,a big long scarf that was wrapped around his neck so he could cover the bottom half of his face. The sides of his body only showed. Another white scarf was wrapped around one of his shoulders and went under the armpit and hung loosely. All scarfs thin but looking thick.) He crossed his arms. "So what are we doing?"**

**Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara started walking. "Well." Naruto started, "We're all going to plan a trip to see Hotaru. Want to go?" **

**Gaara nodded, watching people that watched him. Some backed away in fear from his presense. **"**When are we going?" He said low,he feltbadwhen he scared a little girl and her dog off.**

"**We're planning to go tomorrow. Oh and we also want to introduce her to Neji and TenTen."**

**Sasuke lifted up a sheet, which was a front door to a restruant. He motioned for them to go inside first, "Which I don't think is a good idea."**

"**WHICH I! Don't understand. Gaara what do you think?"**

**Gaara looked around, wondering where to go, "I. Don't give a care. It's Hotaru you're talking about here."**

"**Yeah and you should know her better than the rest of us."**

"**NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata waved her hand in the air.**

**Neji pushed it down, "Don't yell."**

"**S-sorry.."**

**They all walked to where everyone was. **

**Neji and TenTen eyed Gaara. "What is he-"**

"**He's our friend." Sasuke sat down next to Sakura, kissing her on the cheek.**

**Narto sat in between Neji and Hinata. Annoying Neji almost immediately. "Yeah so back off."**

**Gaara sat next to Hinata on the other side, he started to feel uncomfortable and he didn't like it. "I can leave." He said dully.**

**Neji shook his head, "I do not mean to cause harm or anger."**

**TenTen nodded. "Its good to finally talk to you Gaara."**

**Hedid a short nodand crossed his arms, "Are you two looking forword to meeting Hotaru?"**

**Neji and her nodded, "Oh yes." TenTen grabbed nearby chopsticks and twisted her hair into a bun, "I really am. I heard she's a good teacher."**

"**She taught Hinata some tricks."**

**Hinata blushed. Naruto laughing and putting his arm around her, "You can always teach old dogs new tricks."**

**Neji held up his fist, "Excuse me?" He growled out.**

"**GAH!"

* * *

**

**Hotaru stood, water still spilling out from the tub since neither of them bothered to turnthe faucetoff. She wrapped the towel he gave her around her body. **

**She did a quick knot on the towel from behind at shoulder height so it wouldn't fall off her. As she did she bowed down, her hair now spreading to white like his. "Brother." She held her position on one knee. **

**Her brother glared down at her with icy frozen eyes, lifting her head up with his long lengthy fingernail, "Sister. Have you been keeping up with your training." He said this not as a queastion but as a demand to answer. **

**If that made sense at all. **

**His eyes made contact with hers giving chills down her bare back. His words were stiff and unhopeful. Cold and itching with bugs. **

**To her they were nothing but dead.**

**She lowered her eyes, her eyelashes now turning into silvery long stems, "Yes Brother. I have."**

"**Stand."**

**She did as she was told, standing straight and upright like a soldier.**

"**Look at me." **

**She once again did as she was told. Staring at him with her blind eyes. ****A touch of anxainty filled her body, terror and fright echoed around him. ****All a very horrible feeling. **

**She saw he was looking the same. Same cold eyes and white hair. Even if white was suppousal light, or even like the heaven. **

**He was the one that proved wrong.**

**Her brother gently grabbed her dog tags. Observing them like nothing. His eyes hooded over deathly, "Sister. As much as I am grateful you have realeased me from my prison." He pulled down on the dog tags then let go to grab her neck. He lifted her at ease in the air, "You have disobeyed and broken my most strict rule."**

**Hotaru couldn't help but try to escape. She began to choke and tried to pry free.**

**He threw her at the tub. A loud splash as a result.**

**Her head hit the back wall and her towel almost came undone. She grasped her neck, now sucking in fresh air in hurry. Her legs rested over the tub wall. Water still pouring out.**

**The water that had splashed didn't even touch him. It all froze and fell to the ground then disappeared. **

**He turned, "There is no escape to your destiny and fate Hotaru. It is time." He walked out the bathroom.**

**She closed her eyes, "Yes… Ezekiel.."

* * *

**

_How did you like my first chapter of the sequel? Good eh? Anyway are you surprised. MUAHAAH Review and I will continue!_


	2. Gaara meets Ezekiel

…_.This week is going so horrible… You see… there is this notebook that I always carry around me… A notebook filled with all my story ideas… MY F-ING STORY IDEAS AND I CAN'T F-ING FIND IT!_

_(crying) Anyway… here's another chapter.. (gets a tissue.)

* * *

_

**Gaara sighed, leaning away from the phone so Temari wouldn't yell his ear out. "NO! NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU SPEND THE NIGHT OVER THERE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR-"**

**Naruto took the phone away, "Hey Temari."**

"**DON'T GREET ME SO FORMALLY!"**

**Naruto gave a look to Gaara. Gaara raised his eyebrows in an amusing way and covered his mouth. Almost laughing but managing not too. "Look. Temari-san." He continued, "we'll take good care of him. Its not like Sand village people are hated over here.**

"**F U! IS THAT A RACIST STATEMENT?"**

**Naruto stuck his tongue out as a matter of giving up. He looked at Gaara, "I give!" He held it up to him.**

**Gaara chuckled and took the phone, "I told." He pressed his ear on the phone again, "Look Temari. You have to trust me to take care of myself ok?"**

"**Ah but Gaara! You barely start talking and opening up and you chose friends over family?" She whined.**

**He sighed again, "Give me a break Temari. Not this again."**

"**So you choose friends?" **

"**No, I choose freedom." He hung up at this, knowing he got his point across. **

**Naruto snickered, "Nu-ice." **

**Hinata came up from behind and clung to the back of his shirt, "H-Hey.. So is he-"**

"**Yup yup." He gave a quick smooch then clapped his hands together, "Su-weet! Now that we have this little orgy party going on-"**

"**NARUTO!" They all yelled. **

**Sasuke, who was coming from the kitchen, smacked him on the back of his head. "Baka Naruto." He mumbled since he was chewing on a lollipop.**

**Sakura squeezed a pillow, "I know Naruto. You always make things seem so perverted."**

**Hours later everyone was talking to each other. Excited and chatting about Hotaru. How she was. What kind of personality. What crazy things she did.**

**Gaara sat by the window, he looked out and leaned on a nearby wall. Gazing down he saw it was night. _Nothing like sand village… _He thought but he suddenly got depressed _Or Hotaru's place…_**

"**Hey Gaara! Tell about the time-" They all stopped and stared. "Hey… Where did he go?"

* * *

**

**Outside-- up on Narutos roof**

**He gazed up at the moon, reaching out as though to touch it. "Hotaru…" _Are you ok… I feel as though you have slipped away from beneath my grip.. _**

"**Ngoi yeu dau cua toi my love." Rameses stayed among the shadows. He held a dark blue rose between his fingertips and the thorns rest among his skin. **

**Close by he watched Gaara. He smirked, keeping the rose on one cheek, "I found you." His eyes narrowed happily.

* * *

**

**The rasping of Ezekiel's voice continued. So soft and vibrant but filled with darkness and hate. He kept his blind eyes closed and held up two fingers, he mumbled some unknown jutsu and ice pried free from his words. They crystalloid down and swirled to the soil beneath Hotaru.**

**She made no attempt to fight or move away. She sat, her head lowered and her hair continuing to grow. The white strands were now past her knees and they withered around her thighs, the brown strands sprinkled on the ground with no other place to go.**

**With a short note from Ezekiel, Hotaru got up. She opened her eyes for the first time and she saw nothing. Everything was still.. Everything was black and dark. She lowered her white blank eyes, (at least she thinks she did.), and tensed up with dread. _I-I can't…feel.._**

"**Hotaru.."**

**She looked up. Awakened by the warm voice, a sweet touch cradled her cheeks and she closed her eyes, also cuddling at the hand. **

"**Look at me Hotaru."**

**She felt a tear tremble down, "I-I can't.. I can't see.."**

"**Hotaru.." He pressed her chin up.**

**She hesitated and opened her eyes, she expected to see darkness but no.. no there was a light.. A bright light. She smiled, "So pretty. Such pretty light.."**

"**Yes." He murmured out. He brought her to stand and lingered his hand around her waist. "My Hotaru.. Can you feel me?"**

**Another tear came down. "…yes.."**

"**Me.. Only me… Only I can you see. Only I you can feel. Only I Hotaru…. I am your light… no one else."**

**She nodded. Her hope shriveled up and died along with her soul. **

**He gave her another hug. Cold wind brushing past.**

**As he did.. She saw and felt another bright light… it was weird.. It was… She gazed up, _My moon… My-_**

"**Hotaru.." He separated from her, enough so he could press his lips on her ear, "Do you still defy me." He gripped the side of her stomach. Blood already starting to trickle down from his long sharp nails. They stung like red bees that were angry for honey. But this pain was worse and continued. Each second his nail was going in deeper.**

**She opened her mouth to scream but a tiny shrill came out. "N-no my lord. Forgive my earlier impudence.. I was infected by the greed of freedom from mortals!"**

**He held his sharp nail in place for a minute then slowly began to sink it out. She groaned out in pain until he had fully let free of his grasp.**

**She sunk down.**

**He glanced around, licking his long nail that remained of fresh blood. Its sharp touch would surely cut anyone but if at the right angle. It would do no harm at all. **

**Ezekiel was completely aware of his surroundings. Although blind and doomed never to see again, he might as well could see since he had immune his body into knowing where he was. He could sense how far a tree was, how far civilization would be. Not only did his other senses had major upgrades because of his blindness. But now since he trained himself to knowing what it was like to see.**

**Well, that's bad for anyone who was his enemy. (Which was everyone.) He opened his eyes, not moving but looking around, "Be mindful Hotaru. The birth is imminent and we bear much chaos to craft."**

**She breathed awkwardly but stood, "Y-yes master."**

**(In English he said "Up Hotaru. The sun is approaching and we have much destruction to make." lol! I like reading the dictionary! Its weird but fun.)**

**With quick finger jutsus he pressed on his lips and mist was breathed out. It was so foggy Hotaru couldn't feel the warmth of her master. She wasn't used to being blind alone.**

**As she struggled to follow him she could feel another warm energy. It was the birth. The sun. **

**Ezekiel was not fond of light and hated to be in it. Especially in the middle of the day. That's why he made everything mist up. He wasn't ready to face it just yet.

* * *

**

**Morning- Outside.**

**Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and TenTen are walking past markets and trade centers in Leaf Village.**

"**Ju-eez Gaara. You coulda told us you wanted to go outside." **

**Hinata agreed with Naruto with a short nod, she poked her index fingers together shyly, "Y-yeah Gaara." She lowered her eyes, "We were worried."**

**Gaara glanced down at her, when they made eye contact he smiled and patted her head, "No need to get worried about me Hinata." He winked, "I've taken care of myself since I was little and I got along fine."**

**She blushed.**

**Naruto got in between, "Hey you two aren't going to have an affair on me now huh?" He said trying to make it funny but he sounded serious.**

**Gaara and Hinata first looked at each other then looked at him crazily. "Are you kidding?" They both said at the same time. **

**Hinata blushed, "N-no Naruto-kun. Of course not."**

**Gaara smirked, "If I wanted her I would've gotten her by now Naruto."**

"**Hey!"**

**They all laughed.**

**Neji who was behind Hinata, wrapped his arms around her neck since he was taller, "Personally I like her being with Gaara more."**

**Naruto pouted his lips, "Give me a break guys. Why am I so bad?"**

"**Perverted, wild, crazy, untamed-"TenTen started naming on the top of her head.**

"**Ok ok!" He pried Nejis arms free and cuddled Hinata tight, "I get the point. The only problem is." He kissed her neck and held up a peace sign, "I love her and no one else is going to get her. No matter what. She is mine!"**

**Neji whacked the top of his head, "Yeah we'll see about that."**

**Suddenly Gaara stopped walking. He stood staring straight ahead and Naruto and Hinata slammed into his back. Neji raised an eyebrow and stopped TenTen so she wouldn't crash either.**

"**Uh Gaara?" Naruto mumbled out, spitting Hinatas hair out from his mouth. "As much as you are my friend. Why did you stop?"**

**He continued staring wide-eyed and pointed.**

**They all looked. **

**Then Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata also stood speechless.**

"**I-Its.."**

**TenTen tilted her head, "Huh? What? What happened?" **

**Neji noticed one of the buckles came loose from his armband and started fixing it. Not giving any care to what was going on.**

**Hinata then smirked, "Its-"**

"**HOTARU!" Naruto yelled out and finished. He started running to where she was.**

**Hotaru stopped in her tracks and just looked at them as if she didn't remember them. When Naruto got so close as to jump and hug her, she pulled back her arm, made a quick fist and punched Naruto to the floor.**

**Hinata gasped, "N-Naruto-kun!" She started running to where he was.**

**Sakura covered her mouth, "Oh no." She turned to look at Sasuke but he wasn't there, "Sasuke?" **

**Hotaru stood in her attack position and suddenly grabbed an arm that threatened to punch from behind and flipped him right over her to the floor. **

**Sasuke breathed out desperately. And flinched when her fist stopped right at the tip of his nose.**

**She laughed and was already bent down to greet Sasuke and Naruto with a huge grin, "Did you two get weaker or what?" Her hair was in two low ponytails, the sun glared down and gleamed the white long strands. They rested over her shoulder, down at her ankles and almost touched Sasuke's nose.**

**He did a short laugh, "That didn't work."**

**Naruto held his nose, "At least you didn't get punched." **

**Hotaru continued laughing and held out her hands, both grabbed on and was pulled up.**

**Hinata placed her hand over Narutos nose and did about three jutsus. "Naruto-kun?" She said softly.**

**Naruto let out a sigh, "I'm glad you know healing-"**

"**Hotaru!" Hinata turned her attention to Hotaru and hugged her. **

**She hugged back, "I missed yah cupcake! Where's the other muffin?"**

**Sakura came up behind Naruto, "This is where I come in. Move!" She also greeted Hotaru with a hug.**

"**Jeez. Women nowadays." Naruto stretched out his arm and almost hit TenTen but Neji blocked his arm off and gripped it tight on his back.**

"**Watch it Naruto." His milky eyes turned to the girl. "Hotaru correct?" **

**Hotaru winked at him and nodded as a hello, "Neji correct? Heard so much. I can see where your sister gets her looks."**

"**Much appreciation." Neji said, also bowing as a hello.**

**TenTen clapped her hands together, "We heard so much about you."**

"**Bulls eye girl. Yeah I remember you. Lost against Temari."**

**She did a raspberry, "I would like to forget that little incident."**

**Hotaru laughed, "Agreed." **

**Naruto held his chin, "Hey you changed a lot. Since when was you're hair this long?"**

**Sasuke pulled out a strand, "And white?"**

**Gaara was nearby but just had his arms crossed. He was feeling too shy to say hello. Besides. Was he the only one that saw she had white eyes? He narrowed his eyes when he saw a hooded figure come behind her.**

**Hotaru poked her own forehead, not noticing the dark figure, "Oh I always had white hair. I just wanted to see what it was like brown." She glanced back, "But anyway. I'm a bit busy."**

**Naruto gave a disappointed look, "But we were going to come and visit you."**

**She turned, "We'll hang out later. But right now I'm really REALLY busy."**

**"I do not desire to be a nuisance to your acquaintances sister." The hooded figure had hishands inside each other long sleeves. The dark blue robe was dragging on the ground but showed no sign of getting dirty. No one could see the face since the hood drooped over and shadowed.**

**Hotaru looked a little taken back but she recovered before anyone saw. She smiled, "Oh its ok brother. I can always talk to them later."**

**Neji looked up, now a little interested. **

**Sasuke and Gaara stood there ground. Sasuke narrowing his eyes and Gaara keeping his arms crossed with a relaxed but intimidating look.**

**And Naruto. Well he's just a dork.**

**(What can I say? Hes an idiot.)**

**Hotaru lowered her eyes, glancing at Gaara but quickly looking away, "W-we have to find a place to stay anyway so-"**

"**What happen to your place?" Gaara wanted to say but Sasuke said it for him.**

**Hotaru looked up, "I moved." She was quick and put a soft hand on her brother, "I'll see you all later. Hate to be rude."**

"**Stay at my place." ****They all looked at Gaara. Who was serious.**

**Hotaru glanced back, wide eyed and crazy, "What?" She shuddered when she felt Ezekiel smirk evilly to himself.**

**Naruto held his chin, "Yeah that's a good idea. You have rooms Gaara?"**

"**Enough for two people." He challenged a look at Hotaru, glaring at the hooded figure, "But first I must know the name of the mysterious brother of Hotaru."**

**The hooded figurelooked back, Gaara gave an immediate angry look. He didn't back down and let his skinny fingers emerge from his safe, cold sleeves. Bits of water escaped his nails and he rose his arms to slip off his hood. **

**They all stared with interest, terror and curiosity.**

**Neji noticed another buckle loose and starting fixing again. Still not caring.**

**Gaara waited upon seeing the figure when Hotaru grabbed her brothers wrist and gave him a worried look.**

"**Master." She mumbled lowly, "You are not ready to-" ****Under the hood, her brother gave her a look and she yanked away. "N-never mind."**

"**I," The hood rested low behind his back, hislong nails clicking as they encountered,"am Ezekiel." His white blind eyes went straight to Gaara and narrowed, evil and cruel. "Awfully pleasing to convene."

* * *

**

_I finished this earlier but I forgot to put it on. My bad all! Well hope you enjoyed this one. _

_I'm starting to have a little crush on the evil Ezekiel. For one I dig the name! _

_(Number one fav. 1: Gaara. 2: Neji 3: Ezekiel) My fav. Character. (Specially Gaara!)_

_Well hope you enjoyed this one! REVIEW!_

_XD!_


	3. Stay at my place

_Hmm I might make 2 chapters but they are going to be short. I MIGHT! You know one for today and one for Christmas day. (nods) Or I should do an extra scene with Gaara and Hotaru. Gah never mind. I'm just rambling nonsense again.

* * *

_

**His eyes were soulless. No heart in his blindness. He should no sympathy to others even if he tried. **

**His eyelashes were long dark blue stems that would glitter if in a full moon. His skin of white cream and smooth.**

**He was like angel.**

**Hinata, Sakura and TenTen blushed. "He's beautiful." Sakura mumbled, making Sasuke look at her weirdly.**

**Ezekiel continued to smile at Gaara, his blank eyes as to devour his gleaming blue-green ones.**

**Gaara felt colder upon seeing the figure, a small tingle crept down his back which only ignited a flare of anger, "Humph." He just replied.**

**Ezekiel had super long hair, so long it probably touched the floor. No one would know. Not yet. His white hair disappeared beneath his robe. **

**TenTen gazed, "His eyes are so-"**

**Neji finally looked up, he narrowed his eyes at him then suddenly his Byakugan activated. Short veins pulsed on the sides of his face. _Impossible._ He couldn't see the chakra of either one. Hotaru if he focused but Ezekiel was hard.**

**Ezekiel didn't like to be studied and walked over to the girls. He softly held up their hands and bowed in respect, kissing the middle by the wrist. "Such exquisite ladies at my existence. I am most honored." He stopped at Hinata and raised his eyes, "Very… honored."**

**And she blushed even more, taking a step back to Naruto. "U-um.. Thank you sir…" _Isn't he blind?_**

**Naruto pulled Hinata close to him by her waist, "They're all taken buster!"**

**Hotaru whacked him on the head, "Stop it!"**

**Neji couldn't relax. He didn't mind Ezekiel swooning the girls with his charm. He didn't even care. (His confident for himself is over the top. Duh.) But something about this guy. "Will you be accompanying us at the tarn this week?"**

**Naruto scratched his head, "The what? Is that a good place to eat?"**

**Neji ignored him, waiting for the reply of the pale Ezekiel.**

"**If consent before my sister." He looked at her.**

**Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "M-me?" Given by the look in his eyes, that meant a yes. So it wasn't her decision. It was still his, "Oh yeah. Whatever. We'll go."**

"**Consent?" Naruto had a hard time even keeping up with the conversation. Hinata giggled.**

**Neji scoffed at him, "Foolish baka Naruto. Go read the dictionary."**

"**Dic-tion… ary?"

* * *

**

"**Ok wait a minute… first you hang up on me then you EXPECT ME TO DO YOU A FAVOR!"**

**Gaara shook his head, "Temari…" He was getting annoyed with her. Did she forget he could still easily kill her? Just because he was being 'nice' didn't mean he couldn't kill anymore. _No.. Bad thoughts…_ "Temari its just two people. So do it."**

"**OK GAARA! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"**

**Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"**

"**YOU HEARD ME!"**

"**Temari.." Gaara said again, this time in a low growl. He was pissed off now, it wasn't like he wasn't before. Ezekiel made sure of that. "You do not tell me what to do.."**

**Temari seemed to calm but she didn't back down, "Well, you're living in my house so-"**

"**I wonder what your head looks like backwards?" Is what he wanted to say. _Stop it! _Every now and then Gaara would have an urge to kill but somehow he controlled himself, he sighed out to himself then closed his eyes, "Its just for a couple days. Its for Hota-"**

"**Hotaru? The girl you like! YES OF COURSE!… Wait a minute… Is she from leaf village?"**

**Gaara rose his eyes halfway, "What has that got to-"**

**The phone was suddenly snatched away from him. Quick, painless and smooth. "I assure you my lady, we are none from Leaf Village."**

"**Who the hell is this? Put Gaara back on this-"**

"**Language my lady."**

"**I can say whatever the hell I want! Put Gaara ba-"**

"**Your voice sounds of the wind. You are much too lovely, I'm sure, to be glaring through the phone right now at someone you do not know."**

"**Fine! Who is this anyway?"**

"**I am Ezekiel."**

**Gaara rolled his eyes. _If I hear him say that one more time.. I swear I will KILL HIM._**

**Ezekiel's eyes glanced at him and smiled, "Brother of Hotaru. Tell me Tamari." His attention went back to the phone. As if he was facing her in person, "You are from the Sand Village Genin correct?"**

"**Y-yeah.." **

**Ezekiel lulled his eyes and turned his back to Gaara. Gaara could hear him speaking softly but he couldn't quite understand. Ezekiel then turned back around, graceful and sophisticated,he hung the phone up with a soft click, "She said yes." He said, also soft. Then his eyes glowered down, "Gaara…"**

**Gaara crossed his arms, anger rising from his own name, "What?" He managed to say that calm.**

**Ezekiel smirked, "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name." He straightened, stood for awhile then turned to head toward Hotaru. He closed his eyes and flipped his hood back on, "We will be waiting. Gaara."**

**Gaara narrowed his eyes as Ezekiel walked off, _What the hell just happened here? Is he gonna have a fucking orgy cause of my name?_**

**(Oh my..)**

**Hotaru eyed the table then nervously took a salt shaker and started twirling it around. **

**Ezekiel sat down, "Pathetic." He seemed to stare straight ahead.**

**She kept her head down, glancing toward him. _What are you planning?_ She tried her best for him not to hear. ****But he did.**

**Neji, who was pulling Hinata with him, took a seat across from Hotaru and Ezekiel, "May we join?"**

**Hotaru nodded, smiling a grin, "Hey where the others?"**

"**Well TenTen and Sakura has a part time job with Ino. Umm Naruto promised Sensei he would clean something… uhh"**

"**And Sasuke is right here." Sasuke came up behind, answering for Hinata. **

**She blushed, "Oh yeah."**

**Sasuke glanced at Gaara, who was glaring at Ezekiel,he caught a look at him, _We want to go too.._**

**Gaara, with a slight nod, understood. "Lets go." He said, "Its almost sunset and a sand storm will be heading."**

**They all stood.**

**Hotaru waited till Ezekiel stood then she followed. (Only Gaara and Sasuke noticed this.)**

**About 30 minutes into walking, Gaara stopped and waited till Hotaru was next to him. He pulled her up with a sharp jerk and was, once again, leading the way.**

"**H-hey!" She glanced back nervously at Ezekiel. **

**Although no one could see his face, cause of the large hood, she sensed his patience was beginning to crumble. "Damn Gaara. You could've just asked."**

**He looked straight ahead and continued walking, "I know you Hotaru. You would've said no."**

**Hotaru frowned, "Whats up your butt?"**

**Gaara glared down at her, "Can it Hotaru. You haven't talked to me since we saw each other."**

"**I'm.." She looked away, a little embarrassed, "at loss for words.." A small blush rose up from her neck.**

**Gaara gulped and looked away, he was officially turned on. _Damn it.._**

"**What?" She heard his thoughts, "Damn what?"**

"**Nothing." He breathed out, _You were just turning me on. Nothing much. _He smiled, "How have you been Hotaru?" **

**Hotaru looked at him in surprise, "Me? Shouldn't I be asking you that?"**

"**You seem.." He softened his look, "Different."**

**She chuckled, "Well my hair IS white. And my eyes-"**

"**Are beautiful." He looked ahead, seeing where they were, "Shows who you really are. I'm glad I got to see you again Hotaru. I really do… I missed you." _And I still do…. You're right here… but I can't feel you.._**

"**Missed…me?" _He…was thinking.. About me…_Hotaru felt as if she would cry.. "I mi-"**

"**_Hotaru."_**

**She straightened and tensed. "I uh.. I need to go back to my brother. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable." Before she headed to her brother he gripped her arm.**

"**No not yet. What were you going to say?"**

"**W-wha…"**

"**_Hotaru.. Do not test my patience.." _**

**She jerked away, frightened and wide eyed. "Uh. I-I'll talk to you later." She went past Neji, Hinata and Sasuke and walked to her brother. (Who was behind them.)**

**Sasuke went by Gaara.**

**Gaara growled to himself, "You sense it too?"**

"**Oh yeah." Sasuke glanced back, "I have an urge to kill… for no reason.. And my Sharingan is acting up for some reason.."**

"**And Neji?"**

"**He said he didn't activate his Byakugan himself. It took control."**

"**MMmm.." Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Well...No doubt about it… I want to kick that Albinos ass."

* * *

**

_The kicking of the Albinos ass is dedicated to _BLaCkMOonSLavE_. Lol she made me laugh so hard when she wrote that to me. _

_Err anyway! Another good Gaara story would be "So this is love." By Gaara-Kaibutsu. I defiantly recommend it!_

_Oh yeah. I did a bonus chapter cause I missed a day of writing. Its about Hotaru's and Ezekiel's past. (Ezekiel was not always blind you know.)_


	4. Bonus Chap: Blast from the past

_OH YEAH! I did an all nighter! Err until 6:00 Am cause my mom made me go to sleep when she left for work. I was going to nap 5 minutes but.. Heh that didn't work. Err here's the bonus. Its about the relationship between Ezekiel and Hotaru.

* * *

_

_White snow flickered down from the heavens. Spreading ice onto little children's faces. Some giggled when they gazed up into the air, more falling at them._

_A particular little boy rose his arms and closed his gray eyes, "Wow!" He said excited, "I've never seen anything so pretty!"_

_A girl, 2 years younger, with blond puff hair tugged on his arm, "Look Eze! An ice rock!" She spat out since her mouth was nuzzled by his itchy brown coat._

_He narrowed his eyes trying to see, "Oh.. Oh!" He grabbed her tiny hand and they both dragged through the snow. "Let's see!" _

_She wanted to go with him but she protested, "B-but! I have to get to class Eze." She made a small eep when he stopped and glanced at her. She knew he was a dropout ever since his mom transferred him out. _

_His eyes were calm. He wasn't the cruel Ezekiel yet. And that wouldn't be for years now. "Sorry.." He blushed out and headed to her class, "I kinda forgot." _

_She lowered her eyes, "But…maybe later on… we can.."_

_He smiled, "Of course my lady!" He reached out as a small snowflake danced around, when it landed on his palm it starting breaking apart._

_She watched with her sparkling eyes, "Wow." She murmured as its edges started to freeze up and curl into a tiny heart. He blushed and looked up embarrassed, he placed it on her hand and curled his hand over it, "Uh.. Have fun ok?" He let go, smiled at her then headed home. _

_She stood by the door, clutching the tiny heart to hers, "Wow."

* * *

_

_As Ezekiel got home he took off his heavy boots. _

_Almost tripping, he peeked to his moms room as he heard a yell. He hadn't talked to his mom ever since she came home from the hospital. Well, either way he wouldn't have anyway. They didn't get along too well. But! That didn't stop his curiosity. _

_He creaked the door open and blinked around. _

_She was nowhere to be seen. _

_He tip toed to a huge white crib, "Huh?" He looked in and a baby hand hit his nose. In fear he flinched back, "Hey!"_

_The baby had huge gray eyes with silvery hair._

"_Wow! She's pretty!" And he reached down to cuddle her face but was pulled back from his long white hair. "Ah!" He stumbled to the floor and cringed back when his mom glared at him. _

"_You do not touch Hotaru Ezekiel. Bad bad boy!"_

"_S-sorry mother.. I just.."_

_She closed her hazel eyes and cradled the baby up, "No one will hurt you Hotaru. I'm here." She sung out. _

_How off-key, He thought and stood up. He shuffled back to the living and looked out the window, "Wonder when Mari will come out?"

* * *

_

_8 years later- (This bonus is gonna go fast! I'M TIRED!)_

_Hotaru cooed at the graceful boy. She smacked her lips and reached for him._

_Ezekiel looked around for his mom then when he saw she wasn't in sight he picked his sister up and pinched her cheek, "You are so cute Hotaru!" They both gave each other an Eskimo kiss. _

_(In case some people don't know. An Eskimo kiss is just cuddling noses… Makes sense? Lol!)_

_She squealed, "Key!" Was all she said for his nickname. "Key!"_

"_You want to see outside?" He walked over to the window and sat her on the windowsill, "Isn't it pretty? It only snows one day in Genin village!"_

"_Why?" She frowned and pressed her hands on the window. A whole bunch of kids were outside playing ball, she looked at one specific boy. A boy with red hair and a tiny bear in his hand. He was an outcast and she wondered why. "U-Um. Can we go outside Key?" She waited for his reply but he didn't answer. She looked up at him, "Can we?"_

_Ezekiel didn't know what to do. If he took her outside his mom would be angry and… _

_He pictured the scar on his back then angered, "Yeah…" He finally said and picked her up again, "Of course we can."_

_Outside-_

_When Ezekiel placed her on the soft snow, she breathed out. At first she looked astonished then she smiled in excitement, "Wow! Its pretty! Pretty pretty pretty!"_

_He patted her silver hair, "Its just snow and air." He chuckled out._

"_EZE!" The girl with puffy hair ran to him, then she jumped on him, "I haven't seen you-"_

"_Last week?" He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah!" She saw his sister, "Cutie! I have one of my own… uh… except shes a he.." She raised an eyebrow to, "Huh?" She confused herself._

_They started talking and Hotaru sneaked off, looking for the red haired boy. "Red boy?" She looked around and didn't stop, even when people gazed at her in awe. _

_A small group of people bent to the floor, offering her clothes and food. She found him, "Red boy!"_

_He was looking down at the ground sadly and she felt sad too. "Why sad?" _

_He looked up at her frightened and backed away. _

_She poked her fingers together. He was the first person she talked to besides her brother, "S-sorry?" She said for no reason. "I-I didn't mean to.."_

_He clutched the bears arm tight and they stood staring at each other. _

_A girl nearby, her age, saw her, "AN ANGEL!" Another girl gasped, "Oh no get her away from the demon boy!"_

_They both ran over and grabbed her hand, pulling and tugging, "Run angel! Run! He'll hurt you!"_

_Right now the young girls were hurting Hotaru instead of him hurting her. She screamed as more kids surrounded her and tugged. Saying run angel run. One accidentally pulled a strand from her hair and she started crying. _

_Hotaru tripped to the ground, snow pounding her face._

_The red hair boy panicked when she looked up at him. "Oh no." He mumbled. Scared for her. _

_More tears ran down her face and a smudge of dirt was under her chin. She bit her lip and closed them._

_Unknowingly he started walking to her. H-Hey.. Maybe.. She really is an angel…. Maybe mom sent her down for me to save me… A-and.._

_He was suddenly pushed aside. He had almost fell to the ground but the person who almost pushed him to the ground caught him before he fell and continued running. "Hotaru!" He pulled her hand up and let go of the red haired boy. (Who was wide eyed now since someone had touched him skin to skin.) "Are you ok? Oh my god." He hugged her. _

_The puff haired girl kneeled to her brother, "Are you ok? I'm sorry I left you alone bu-" She saw the look in his eyes. "Hey wha-?" She followed the trail and he was staring at Ezekiel and Hotaru. Her eyes sparkled at this, "Like angels huh?" She was about to touch her bro but sand attacked her finger. _

"_We have to go home ok?" Ezekiel stood her up, "You sure you can walk?"_

_She nodded, sniffing back tears. Her gray eyes then looked up when she saw red boy. "Y-yeah.. I felt like I was going to die." _

"_Huh?"_

"_But I saw an angel." She continued gazing at Gaara.

* * *

_

_2 years later--_

_Ezekiel turned a page, curling to himself, Chakra? What the hell is that? He stopped reading when he heard his mom yelling. Father must be here. He thought and stood up. His hair had grown past his shoulders and he quickly braided. "What fun." He said dully. When he was done he looked in the kitchen. Yup. His dad was here._

"_No no no!" She yelled and slammed a wall nearby. He looked like he was going to hit her but he controlled himself._

"_Look. You are ill. Ill. I know you beat them-"_

"_Them? THEM? I have only one! ONE! That boy is yours! I hate him I hate him. He's evil and ugly and and.. A DEMON! A DEMON!" _

_The father glared at her, "Don't you dare call Ezekiel that. He has feelings and he is human."_

"_No NO! Only Hotaru is human. She's an angel. My little angel and that BOY is ruining her life."_

"_NO I'M NOT! YOU LIAR!" Ezekiel gripped the doorway, "I'm protecting her from you! That's why I won't go with dad. YOU'RE AN EVIL WITCH! A FUCKING LUNATIC!"_

_She stood up and back slapped him, "You do not talk to your mother like that." She threatened to slap him again but the dad yanked her hand away._

"_Stop it. You really need help."_

"_LET GO!" She punched him in the stomach and kicked him to the floor._

_(She was pretty strong..so yeah!)_

_She glared at Ezekiel, "You don't deserve to live. You should DIE!" And she pounced on him, hitting him in the face over and over._

_Ezekiel blocked some of her punches by moving his head but she slammed his neck to the floor and started choking him._

_The dad pushed her off and she flew to the wall. "Ezekiel. Come." He pulled him up, "We'll come back for Hotaru later."_

_He struggled to catch his breath and bundled of hair covered his cheek, "N-no." He breathed out, "Its…Its not fair… I try to make you happy.. I try to make you proud a-and…. You.. Act as if I'm not even alive."_

_His mom was still laying on the floor and was starting to get up. A low growl of frustration escaped._

"_You hear that mom?" A troubled look came on his face, "I'll do anything.. Anything.. Just.." Pay attention to me.. Love me.. Cherish me.._

_His mom fell back to the floor and they didn't see her take a knife out from under the table, "Go… back.." She threw the knife bulls eye at him, "TO HELL!"_

_The dad pushed him out the way and knife hit him straight on the forehead. He looked out in surprise and fell instantly to the floor. _

_Ezekiel trembled and reached out to touch his dead father but the mom was suddenly over him. She slammed Ezekiel into the living room. _

"_Die." She breathed in his ear and pushed him to the ground again. _

_Ezekiel gasped when she grabbed his neck and tightened to crush his bones, "S-stop." And he coughed out blood._

_Hotaru came out of nowhere and tackled her mom to the floor. She kicked away and crawled to Ezekiel, "K-Key!"_

_He closed his eyes in pain then sat up, "Watch it!" He pushed her off as the mom smacked him. _

_She picked him up by the neck and backed him on a wall, "A curse. A curse you are." She used her other hand and grabbed Hotaru by the neck before she could do anything too. "Both of want to make me proud?" she rasped out. "Then die by Ten no Juin. (Cursed Seal of Heaven.)" She threw Hotaru to the floor and took out a knife._

_(Where is she getting the knives?)_

"_A demon." And she shoved the knife into one of his eyes. _

_Hotaru screamed, "No! Ezekiel!"_

_There was too much pain for Ezekiel to feel and he threatened to black out until another sickening pop was made in his other eye. His last image was of Hotaru reaching out for him then a dark light took place. _

Ezekiel Shugoryuu: Died at Age 15.

* * *

_Hmm.. So why is he evil then? Oh well. I don't know either so … lol Err hope you enjoyed that cause I worked my butt off. GOODNIGHT! And REVIEW! (nod nod)_

_Oh yeah I didn't look over my work cause I'm almost sleeping on the keyboard so sorry if this one sucked!_


	5. Stupid sand monsters things

_Oh my god….I just finished an F-ING 14 page chapter for this GaaraXHotaruChapter 4.. But when I was looking for the file… IT ERASED! FUCKING ERASED! SHIT I was working so hard on it and it just disappeared… Sorry but I might not do good on this chapter. I am so fucking pissed. I worked 3 hours on that f-ing thing.. And now look... I had to do it over_

_(Sigh) The new story--down there

* * *

_

"**How far is your house again Gaara?"**

"**Couple miles." Gaara faced forward again, up ahead they all saw the boiling sun. Heat rose up from the thick sand.**

**Neji stopped when he saw a long line that signified the border between the dry desert and green forest. He bent over to feel the textures, "Interesting." He said to himself.**

**Sasuke threatened to kick him by raising his foot but Neji grabbed it and twisted around. Sasuke let one hand out his pocket and flipped easily without falling. They both glared at each other.**

**Gaara continued walking like it was nothing, "Come on. From here is a couple more miles."**

**Hotaru used her hand to shade the sun from her eyes, "HOW many exactly?"**

**He glanced back and smirked, "Only 30." He glared toward Ezekiel, "I'm sure you all can handle it."**

**Ezekiel seemed to glare back and he continued walking. **

**Hotaru cracked her neck, "Well ain't that a bitch?" When she saw her brother walk past into the sand she looked at him worried.**

**Couple Miles later-**

**Neji was super bored and not getting tired at all. He shifted his lavender eyes toward Hinata. She didn't look bored but she didn't look too excited either. "Hey Hinata-chan. You doing ok?"**

**She continued walking next to him. She didn't seem to hear him.**

"**Hinata-chan?"**

"**Huh?" She rose her eyes at him, "Oh I'm sorry Neji-kun. I was kinda dozing off."**

**He felt on her forehead, "Are you tired? Getting Sick? Do you need me to carry you?"**

"**Eh?" She was about to say something but she tripped. He caught her by the arm and pulled her up.**

**A slight glare escaped, "If something's wrong you tell me Hinata-chan."**

**She giggled nervously, "I just tripped." He always made a big deal about everything.**

**Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah calm down man." He looked at Gaara, "Hey.. Temari isn't going to be too happy about me and Neji staying is she?"**

**Gaara thought for awhile then a smirk appeared on his face.**

**Sasuke poked him hard on the arm, "What is that suppose to mean?"**

**He tried his best to keep the amusement from his face, "Hinata will be fine."**

"**What? What the hell? Only Hinata?"**

**They started to argue in a playful way when Gaara suddenly felt a strange feeling. His grin turned into a tight line and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Whats up?"**

**Gaara just calmed and looked around with a slight tilt, "Its….Somethings not right… I.." A low crunching noise crumbled from around them and Gaara jerked his head around in question.**

**Sasuke perked up and looked toward Neji. He was already in action and whipped Hinata behind him. He started backing up and the three looked around. **

"**What the hell was that?" Sasuke twiddled his fingers, just in case he needed to grab a kunai. **

**Neji was about to activate his Byakugan but stopped when a loud roaring came from underneath.**

**Hotaru cupped her mouth, "Jump you morons!"**

**The sand kept rising and rising. Hinata shrieked and Neji grabbed her by the waist, "Jump Hinata." She did and below Hotaru caught her. Well… she landed on top of Hotaru but she tried to catch her.**

**Neji was about to but Sasuke was pulled back from the neck and toppled on top of him. Neji struggled to get up, "Get off of me!" He started to choke out.**

**A sand rope wrapped around Neji's neck and continued wrapping around Sasuke's leg. "Shit!"**

**Gaara was having trouble himself. He snapped one away and helped the two boys, "Up!" He pushed them off with his own sand and they landed hard below.**

"**Gaara." Hotaru whispered as she looked up at the growing sand dune. She didn't notice Ezekiel watching her.**

**Hinata crawled to them, "Neji-kun! Sasuke-kun!" **

**Neji stood, also helping Sasuke up by the wrist, "Where's Gaara?"**

**Hotaru clenched her fist and grabbed on to the growing sand, the grains pricked at her fingertips but she started climbing up.**

"**Hotaru! Get down!" Sasuke grabbed her leg but she kicked away.**

"**He needs my help!"

* * *

**

**Up above- **

**Gaara was thrown down and he flat on his back. Slowly the sand began to suck him in. He grunted and tried raising his hand, _I…I'm not going to die.. Not today… not right now!_ And he broke through by using his own sand. His sand attacked at his waist and rose him up.**

**A hand touched his face and pulled him up even more. He realized his eyes were closed and coughed out. Fresh air rushed to his lungs and he was warmed by the familiar sun.**

**Hotaru was in front of him, breathless and her hands bloodied. "Don't you dare…" She smiled, "You asshole." **

**Gaara looked to see where he was and saw they were still rising, "Come on." He looked down and grabbed her hand. **

"**Hey wha-"**

**Without hesitation he jumped down, along with a screaming Hotaru.**

**Back Below-**

**Sasuke backed up when he saw a shadow falling and coming fast, "Wohh."**

**Gaara used his free hand and ordered sand to come up. Twirls of sand rose and starting shooting up. It circled around him and Hotaru and he stood on one, "Stop it!" He held her mouth, "Its hurting my ears."**

**She pulled his hand off, "Are you crazy?" She burst out with excitement and saw they were slowing to the ground, "That's cool!"**

**_I'm hot.. _Gaara complained in his head.**

**They landed on the ground with a soft thud and Hotaru puffed her cheeks, "Ok what the hell?"**

"**Whats happening?" Sasuke still didn't like what was going on. More sand dunes had appeared and was 7 feet tall. The monsters surrounded them and looked pissed to be awakened.**

**Sand monsters didn't exist by themselves. _Unless you count me when I sand clone._ "A welcoming party." Gaara finally answered. His voice was far from trying to be funny.**

**Hotaru stood in attack mode and bumped shoulders by accident, "Hell of a party." She chuckled out nervously.**

**The monster rose its supposed arm and swung it smash at Gaara. He rose his hand and his sand engulfed the monster underneath.**

**Neji nudged Hinata, "Hinata-chan. Throw me."**

**Sasuke heard and they both threw him a look instead, "What?"**

"**Do it." **

**Hinata sighed and started to swing him around from what the monsters had left room. When she felt they were going fast she swung him to a monster.**

**Sasuke shook his head and did quick Justus. "I don't even know if this will work. Bunshin no jutsu!" Five clones of Sasuke popped out. He did more Justus and they all brought their fingers to their mouth, "Fireball Jutsu!"**

**Hotaru swiped the side of her hands together and held it to the monster, "Kanashibari." She whispered and the monster froze. She backed up into Ezekiel, "Master you have to stay back."**

**Ezekiel stood where he was. Inside his sleeves he did more jutsu.**

**(Back to Hinata and Neji)**

**Neji caught himself in the air and he pulled out a kunai. He twisted it around and struck it forward as he landed on the side of the monster. His feet made a tiny crunch then started to sink in, _I was right._**

"**Neji-kun!"**

"**Yeah yeah. Fine." **

**Hinata did a short breath of relief then started running to him, she kicked on a monster and used her other foot to kick up on another. She continued doing this until she was jumping up higher and higher. When she reached the height and was about to fall she grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him out. As he was falling he pushed her on the back to give her a head start and she did a back flip on the monsters head. **

**She landed on the ground skillfully. One leg bent and the other stretched to the side so she wouldn't lose balance. She straightened.**

**Sasuke leaped backwards from a nearby smash of his clones and nudged her, "Hey nice. Where did you learn that?"**

**She giggled, "Neji-kun and Naruto-kun. We all were practicing team work-"**

"**I really hate to break up the conversation." Neji said, backing up again since the monsters were closing in, "But if we don't do something soon."**

**Gaara had smothered five monsters and he turned his back to face his group. He heard another crumbling noise, "What the he-?" He glanced back and saw the dune rising again.**

**The group got in a circle again, "Shit." The huge sand blobs started exploding. **

**Neji took out another kunai. The sand morphed into sand people. Tens and twenties. **

**He slashed one in the neck as it attacked him and it exploded to the ground. "Hinata-chan. Stay behind me." And he took out another kunai and started slicing more. **

**She grimaced when he said that. She wanted to fight but she didn't want to disobey her cousin. (Who she considered as a overprotected brother.) "Y-yes-"**

**Sasuke kicked one away and he glanced back, "Hinata-chan look for the source." He double-kicked another and his foot cracked into a sprain, "Shit." He whispered out and punched the thing in the face. It was a solid punch and it exploded. He flinched back while pulling one to the floor. "Double-shit." He said as his felt blood emerge from his knuckles. He stomped on the head of the sand person and it burst apart. He blocked hits coming from the sides and three pairs of hands tried to grab him. He blocked with his elbows and managed to push one away before it smacked his face. Sasuke reached for a kunai but one hand grabbed his shirt and more pulled him down flat on floor. He grunted as they pounced on him and started pounding on his chest, face, anything.**

**Gaara felt his muscles start to ache. His chakra was beginning to die down. He rose his other hand and kept the wall up. It wasn't going to hold up for long and the sand people would eventually get smart and go around it. He breathed out and pointed his finger at the poor Sasuke. A bed of sand swept the monsters away and Sasuke stood.**

**His arms were cut up and obviously he couldn't use them much longer, "Thanks." He nodded toward him and kicked one straight in the stomach.**

**Neji pulled one to floor and let his kunai fly to its neck.**

**Gaara pushed one down and sand took over the rest, "Hinata did you find anything?"**

**She had activated her Byakugan and her eyes were wide with horror. "I-I…. they're alive. I can see their chakras."**

"**Serious?" Neji activated his, he looked around with a raised eyebrow, "She is correct."**

**Sasuke groaned as a wind blew against his cuts, "So what now?"**

"**Where's Hotaru?" Gaara looked around and saw that the rising sand had collapsed and landed on her and Ezekiel…. Well.. Where they were standing. "Hotaru?" He rose his tired hands and separated the pile of sand. And what he saw almost tempted him to drop it back on her.**

**She had made a shield, protecting her and Ezekiel. She gasped out and let the shield disappear, "Fuck."**

**Gaara was about to say something but the sand wall he had made busted since the sand people pounded through. **

**They all once again got into a protective circle. He glared at Hotaru, "What the hell were you doing? Sleeping?"**

**She glared back, "Well I'm sorry YOU had trouble but I was busy trying to get SAND FROM KILLING ME you fuckhead."**

**Hinata trembled, "Uhh.. Sand monsters… coming closer.." She tried to hint.**

**Neji then noticed something, noticed right before he was covered in a dome of darkness.**

**Gaara had used his sand to create a huge shield to block the monsters. Outside they could hear the pattering of their fist. "Kill you?"**

"**You know.. Smother me? It was like a big waterfall.."**

"**Water…fall?" _That's it!_ Gaara nudged her, "Can you make another shield?"**

"**How big?"**

"**Enough to protect us."**

"**Done and done." She slapped her hands together and concentrated. She felt Ezekiel watching her. _Watching…. Wait a minute this was all a-_**

**Gaara let his sand slither down and started working on other Justus. **

**The monsters saw the sand disappear but they still couldn't get in. They pounded the invisible wall in frustration. **

**Gaara then lowered his eyes and rose his hands. "Ryusa Bakuryu." He whispered and sand started becoming runny.**

**Hotaru let the shield go. **

**Around the monsters the ground started softening and sucking them in. Gaara then concentrated and whispered again, "Sabuka Kyu." And he heard a crack in each one. He reopened eyes in horror, _N-no way…_ His sand started coming back to him. Bringing him blood back from the _humans? They were alive?_**

**Sasuke felt his back ache, "Oh no.."**

**More monsters rose up. They were new and ready to fight. "N-no.." _I can't kill them…I won't.._**

"**AND TEMARI IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"**

**Gaara breathed out in relief at the voice and plopped to the floor. He quickly rose up a large wall and a sharp gusting wind went past to sweep the monsters away. "Thanks Temari." Gaara murmured.

* * *

**

**Gaara looked out the window and watched as the sandstorm started to take place. "Temari-"**

**She came up to him and smacked him on the back of the head, "I told you I didn't want them to stay here." She grabbed Neji, who was walking by, and pointed to the door, "Out! Get out!"**

**He jerked away, "Do not touch me!" She threatened to grab him again but he grabbed her hand, "I said-"**

**Gaara separated them, "Stop it. Temari they're staying here whether you like it or not."**

"**I don't care if Hinata does but HIM!" She pointed to Sasuke, "OUT!"**

"**Stop it!"

* * *

**

**IN the guest room-**

**Hotaru rubbed her brothers shoulder, she hummed a soft song and her white eyes gazed at his milky hair. "Master-"**

"**Do not call me that Hotaru…. You are my sister.. Not my slave…"**

"**But I -"**

"**You don't have to do this if you do not want to…"  
She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm at his sides, "But I want to.." she closed her eyes, "I have to.."**

**He narrowed his eyes, _I have to… I have to… I'm sorry Hotaru.._ He began to raise his long nails to her neck when the door creaked open.**

"**Hotaru I.. Uhh.." **

**Hotaru raised her eyes up and they glittered when a light gleamed in her face. She narrowed in irritation, "Huh?"**

**Ezekiel stood up, he grabbed his robe and slipped it on. He stalked to his bed and laid. This gave permission to Hotaru. **

**She looked at him a it worried then stood, she closed the door, "What?"**

"**Don't what me. What's going on?"**

**Hotaru crossed her arms, "What are you talking about?"**

"**Whats the real relationship between you two?" **

"**What?"**

"**You don't seem like you're brother and sister." **

**She gave him a disgusted look, "What?" She shook her head and turned away but he gripped her arm. She jerked but he just pulled her closer and ended up wrapping his arms around from behind. "Let me go you sicko!"**

"**Hotaru.." He sighed and she rested her stomach on a counter.**

**She calmed, "What Gaara? What is it?"**

"**Whats really going on?"**

"**Oh my god" She elbowed him in the stomach and he let go. **

**He frowned and grabbed her arm again, "Hotaru… Something is happening…. Somethings wrong.. I"**

**Hotaru tore away from him. His eyes… _Stop it.. Please..stop it.._ "Gaara.. Why did you invite us to stay here?… why…" She shook her head and managed to look back up at him, "Good night Gaara." And she walked away.

* * *

**

**Midnight- Balcony**

**Gaara watched the sandstorm continue to increase. It would wash away anyone who dared to walk in the street. He sighed and was about to turn in for the night.**

"**Beautiful.. Is it not?" **

**Gaara didn't move his head but he glanced. _He's fast…_**

"**I love the night… especially when it snows.." He rose his colorless gaze and smirked, "Don't you think?"**

**Gaara just narrowed his eyes. **

**He didn't bother to look at him, "Do you remember the last time it snowed here Gaara? Or did your memory die along with your heartbeat."**

**Gaara calmed his sea blue eyes but his mind raged with hurt. "It never snowed her before.."**

"**Tell me demon…. How does it feel? That cold hatred, pent up behind walls of calm… Like blood flowing through glass… To have thoughts so dark enough not to have words." His gaze left the sky and turned to him. He gave no sign of emotion and his eyes lingered. "Gaara… Do you still want to die?"**

**Gaara gave a troubled look, "I-"**

"**Do you want to disappear from this pathetic earth?" His eyes then softened, "Don't you think this world would be better without us?" He said this in a whisper. As if it was there own little secret.**

**Gaara was about to say something but remembered something.**

_**Temari continued sobbing to herself. She stood in front of the empty house and she buried her face in her mittens. **_

_**Gaara stood behind her, sad and wondering what had happened. **_

_**Her sensei then came out and patted her own the shoulder, "I'm sorry Temari… I know he's your friend but-"**_

"**_W-what happened?" She raised her teary eyes._**

"**_It…It looks like a suicide… I'm.. I'm sorry."_**

**Gaara suddenly grabbed Ezekiel's arm and pulled up his sleeve. A scar was there on his wrist. Like a burn that was a curse to show forever.**

**For once Ezekiel panicked. He jerked away, "W-what are you doing?"**

**Gaara raised his eyes, "Your-"**

**Ezekiel quickly turned away, "Goodnight Gaara." His voice was cool and serious but in the inside he was cursing himself for being reckless.

* * *

**

_HUUUMMMMMMMMMM….. Did something happen between them? Hmmmm I don't know either. I'm just going along with it. Lol anyway. Sorry if this one is not good… cause it feels really crappy to do something twice you know. Anyway… please review! And I didn't spell check (Sorry!)_


	6. A EzekielXTemari moment

_My bones are aching..bad.. I feel sooo tired. Ugh but I like writing sooo Oh! I've decided that I'm going to do a chapter once every day. I have work on my other story here I didn't finish so I'm taking turn on doing so. (Although I prefer a Gaara story better.)

* * *

_

_**Temari had lost some weight from lack of eating and she now sat at her bed gazing out at the cold mean sky, I miss him.. I really do.. I'd give anything to see my angel.. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the windowsill, I-I can join him… a-and… we'll be happy..? Maybe..**_

_**Nearby little Gaara sat and leaned on a wall. He cuddled the teddy close to him, why was she so sad? Was it something he had done? Would it be better if I died? Gaara narrowed his eyes and stood up with a small push on the wall. He quietly walked over to Temari and she gave a glance. **_

_**Her eyes were swollen from tears and from what he could see she had grown really skinny and frail. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight and she smiled at him as she patted the bed next to her, "Sit Gaara. Watch the moon sight with me. You can only see it at night and it glows when something special goes on."**_

_**This peaked Gaara's interest and he climbed on top. "Spe-special?"**_

_**She smiled at him and nodded , "Yeah like tonight. Today was the day when Ezekiel kissed me and said he-."**_

_**Gaara looked at her. **_

"**_Hey Temari I can't reach the cookies!" _**

_**Temari rolled her eyes, "Coming Kankuro. I'll be back Gaara." She stood and traced to the side of the wall. She had trouble walking since she was tired all the time now. **_

_**Gaara looked back out and felt a cool breeze brush past his cheek. She misses him…. I-If I can only see him again maybe I can convince him to..to come back and she'll be happy… "I'll…die.." He said to himself and stood on the bed, the teddy dropped to the floor and he struggled to pick his body up on the windowsill. "A-and t-that guy will come a-and Temari will be happy.."**_

_**Suddenly soft hands grasped his waist and pulled him back to the bed. Gaara rose his shocked eyes. "Where do you think you're going squirt?" Ezekiel smiled, patting on his head, "Wouldn't want to fall out there. Its cold and heartless."**_

_**Gaara trembled and started to blurt things out, "Y-you! I-I need you to see Temari!" He jumped off to the floor while grabbing his hand but Ezekiel just chuckled and swept him back on the gentle cover.**_

"**_No no Gaara.." He said soft so no one would hear, "I can't…. It wasn't meant to be." His gray eyes darkened, "That's why I don't exist."_**

_**Gaara saddened, "B-but… she's dying and.."**_

"**_I know you want her to be happy but.."_**

"**_Why did you go away?… You.. You went away like my mom.."_**

_**Ezekiel looked up and just placed his cold hand on Gaara's cheek, "Look Gaara. Your mom misses you. You were born for a reason and now you have to fulfill it ok?"**_

"**_B-But what is it… I can't even.." He lowered his eyes, not wanting to finish the sentence, "If I die.. Will I see her?"_**

_**Ezekiel frowned when he said this, "What?" He couldn't believe he said that.**_

"**_Don't you think it would be a better if I didn't exist?…" He narrowed his eyes in anger when he thought of the kids teasing him, "T-This pathetic world.. No one should live..… everyone should die.."_**

_**Ezekiel stayed silent.**_

"**_No… No.. Let them live.. Let them suffer the cruel teasing I didn't deserve.. I should die. I should-"_**

"**_You think no one notices you?… You think no one cares?" Ezekiel's voice was soft and vibrant._**

_**Gaara lowered his eyes and felt a burn in his throat, "I-"**_

"**_What about her?" Ezekiel pointed outside and across, not that far away was a little girl._**

_**Gaara widened his eyes, "T-The angel I saw! Isn't she-"**_

"**_My sister… she suffers alone… Cold and like a fish outside ready to die. She must learn her lesson."_**

"**_W-what?"_**

"**_Gaara…. You take care of Temari and when you're ready I'll be back to see how you are." Ezekiel smirked and placed his hand on Gaara's forehead. With a quick push on the forehead, he disappeared and Gaara sat staring at the wall._**

"**_Hey Gaara…." Temari was walking toward him when she stopped, "Oh god damn! I'm starved! What? we didn't food in the house? HEY KANKURO COOK SOMETHING!"_**

"**_NO WAY!"_**

_**Gaara squinted his eyes, "W-What happened?" His memory was fuzzy now and he looked back outside, I feel like I forgot something important…

* * *

**_

**Temari yawned and turned the page on a book, "Jeez I'm bored.. Oh! Hey Gaara. Finally coming to bed?"**

"**MM.." Gaara sat on the edge and crossed his arms thinking, "Temari.." He said after a good silence, "Has it ever snowed here?"**

"**Snowed?" She raised her eyebrows, "Why would it snow in sand village? But no.. why?"**

"**Never mind…"**

**Temari looked at him as if he were crazy then started thinking carefully, _Has it? _"Gaara?" _What would make him ask that kind of question?_**

"**I'm going to bed Temari… I'm really tired.."**

"**Ok.." She mumbled and put the book down, "Sweet dreams."**

**He nodded and turned his back to her as he laid down. **

**After she noticed he was really going to bed she started to get a small headache. _Ugh…Maybe I should stop thinking if it snowed here.._ _That's the cause of my headache.. _Thinking of taking a quick aspirin and gulp of water Temari stood and headed to the kitchen.**

**She looked around nervously as she went down the hallway, _Shit I didn't notice how scary it looks at night. _A small creak made her shudder and she threw herself against the wall. "Ouch." She said as she rubbed her arm and continued, _Well that was stupid of me.. I'm getting scared over-_ By this time Temari wasn't watching where she was going and banged into a hooded figure. She almost fell on her ass but strong arms grasped her waist and pulled her close. "Ahhh!" **

**The hooded figure cringed and covered her mouth, "Ssh my lady. Even at the still and beauty of night people grow weary of noise."**

**Temari calmed but turned pissed, "What the hell did you just say? Speak English." His face was hooded and his voice was deep. _Ohhh how mysterious and sexy. _This didn't stop her from being rude. **

**Ezekiel, under his dark hood, was a little surprised and set her fully on her bare feet. "My dear I believe we have met somewhere before have we not?" He knew exactly who she was but her memory was far gone from remembering him and he set his tone to a wondered sound.**

"**Look dude I can't even see your face now can you take your hand off my ass?"**

**She didn't change. He chuckled and did as she said. Taking a step back he bowed and kissed the top of her knuckles. "Well then may I say it is my pleasure?"**

**She blushed and yanked her hand away, "Buster are you the brother staying with Hotaru?"**

"**We spoke on the phone my lady."**

"**Yeah yeah I remember. Your Ezekiel? Wow that's a pretty name."**

**Ezekiel lowered his eyes. "Yes… and I to you."

* * *

**

"**_Wow you are sure weird looking!"_**

_**The boy with white hair turned to face a blond girl with poofy hair, he became annoyed, "Thank you for the consideration." He whipped back around and continued staring at the wind. He heard a small crunch then a plop to the floor. He turned and astonishment filled his eyes.**_

"**_So weird boy whats your name?"_**

_**He looked back up thinking maybe she would leave him alone to his thoughts but she didn't and was forced to answer by silence, "Ezekiel. But I suppose you want to make fun of me too."**_

"**_Huh? No way! Ezekiel is such a pretty name. Mine is all ugly and," She scrunched up her nose and made a funny, pretend angry face. "And and uhh… umm.. Like a flower with spikes all around it."_**

_**This girl-, He started to think but Ezekiel smirked getting a bit amused, "I see.."**_

"**_I saw you in class once but you don't go anymore. How come?"_**

"**_My mom took me out." _**

"**_Why?"_**

"**_I don't know…"_**

"**_I mean didn't you like class?"_**

_**Ezekiel lowered his gray eyes and shrugged, "I don't know. It was ok… It was only my first time and people were already making fun of me the first hours."**_

"**_I thought you were cute!"_**

_**He blushed at the spot and she giggled. He looked away, "D-Don't say that!"**_

"**_Aww you're blushing! That's sooo cute too!"_**

"**_Stop it!"

* * *

_**

"**Your name…" Ezekiel first whispered out, "It…It reminds me of someone.."**

**Temari looked at him like he was crazy then busted out laughing, "Really man! You are a hoot! Oh… you're serious? Haha then who?"**

**He smirked and raised his hand to her cheek, his long nails ,which were made from ice, had melted away as he commanded earlier. **

**She felt cold under his strength and her eyes looked at him in surprise, "W-wha.."**

**He leaned forward and his lips touched hers.

* * *

**

"**_You know…. A flower surrounded in thorns ….. is really pretty."_**

"**_H-huh? What kind of flower-"_**

_**He smirked, "She's right here." And the little boy kissed her.

* * *

**_

_I have to stop here. (Sorry!) I have to work on my other story, "So we're lost." I meant to upload this yesterday but I didn't finish. _


	7. Trying hard when its too late

_Hmm… I have to…sneeze…for..some odd reason.. EH? Oh yeah read on to the next chapter! A lot of fighting scenes coming..Not in this chapter…err well you know what I mean… (Maybe you don't but whatever! Lol) And sorry but I really needed that break. _

_It was relaxing to sit at home and do nothing. (Nods. Anyway here is the chapter!)

* * *

_

**Temari felt a loom of darkness creep over her face. She was close to backing up or hitting him till she felt his cold lips press on hers and made her mind go blank.**

**They were cold but they warmed her to the toes. In an instant she felt a tongue slip in and started to caress the inside of her cheeks. Another numb feeling spread. When she realized what she was doing she shook her head and jerked back, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"**

**He chuckled and pressed his finger over her lips, "Shush my lady. People sleep to gather. And forgive me to know that they will need it."**

**She didn't roll her eyes but she was about to. "Ugh! Whatever. Don't you ever kiss me again!" And she started to smack his hand away. **

**He easily flipped to his palm and caught her fingers, "Is that so? It seems as though you were quite into it as much." And a smirk touched his lips, "But I guess if you kiss a flower with thorns it is bound to bite back." She squinted her eyes at him, Where did she hear that before? Why was it so familiar to her? His small smile turned grim, "So you do not remember…" He said and looked hurt. **

**Temari gave a confused look, "W-what?"**

**He started to whisper. "Do you not remember Temari? Was our love too foolish to even exist in this horrid life?" and he lowered his eyes to her hand, he rubbed her knuckles gently and smiled a little. _A foolish question…_ He closed his eyes and bent down while raising her hand. Kissing her he held his lips there at the top of her fingers. **

**She gasped, **

"**_W-Why did you do that?"_**

_**The white haired boy smirked and stood up, "Your going to be late for your class if you don't go soon." He closed his eyes, "I can walk you."**_

_**She blushed and shook her head while twiddling her fingers, "N-no its ok." Before she knew it the little boy had taken her hand and started pulling her toward her class. After silent walking he raised her hands to his lips and kissed between the two. **_

_**His long eyelashes rose, "I'll see you tomorrow Mari."**_

_**Her face grew redder, "I-Its Temari."  
He smiled, "Mari is cute too." He winked at her then started walking away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.**_

_**She gulped and opened her mouth to say bye, "I-I'll see you later Eze!"**_

_**The little boy glanced back then rose his hand, a bit laughing to himself. **_

**Temari narrowed her eyes and felt tears beginning to gather up. She let a whimper escape when he let go and started to walk away to his room. She balled her fist up and called out, "What you can't call me Mari anymore?" She choked out and stood angry. **

**Ezekiel stopped. A shocked look upset his face and he turned to her a little. His voice was calm and smoothing but his mind was going crazy. His features snapped back to a relaxed tone and he looked at her dully, "Shame is it not?"**

"**_Shame is it not?" The wounded Ezekiel limped to Temari and almost stumbled to the floor. _**

_**She rushed to his side and could see his bloody eyes as it leaked into the white snow. Red filled and he had closed them in pain. More strings of red slipped out in place of tears.**_

_**She wept and held her mouth while he rested his head on her thighs, "E-Ezekiel w-what?"**_

"**_I was punished for my foolishness.." His lips trembled when he said this and he felt his breathing die down. _**

"**_W-Who did th-?"_**

"**_I can't see you Temari… Isn't it a shame?"_**

**Temari fell to her knees still gazing at him. Tears went around her cheeks and cried under to her chin. "Eze…"**

**He stood grim. "I still can not see you and it pains me to know I never will."**

**She started to sob and her chest started to heave up and down, "Eze…"**

"**Sleep my love…" He quietly did a jutsu and kneeled so he could touch her forehead. He had not walked too far and it was easy to reach over. "Later on will finally end our sorrow." He first pressed his two fingers on his lips then onto her head. **

**She widened her eyes then slumped to her side. He caught her in his long arms then carefully rose up. _I tried.._ _I really did try to stop from loving you but… _His thinking was stopped by a sharp pain and he placed Temari on a nearby couch. Another thump echoed in his head and he groaned out, "Damn it.." He breathed out and his icy eyes glared outside, "It's time."

* * *

**

**At the very same time Ezekiel felt that painful thump in his head. Gaara opened his eyes and sat up when he felt it too. "What the hell?" He mumbled out and saw that Temari wasn't there in her bed, "Temari?" He said and stood. _Its too quiet._ He focused his thoughts then heard sand whipping outside his house. _Its sounds… like..its inside.._ And he opened the door to the living room. Warm air rushed to his bare chest and he walked suspiciously. "Temari?" He said in a rough whisper. When he saw that she was knocked out cold on the couch he ran to her and pressed his fingers to her neck. She was breathing, "Hey wake up." He smacked her cheek a little and when she didn't wake up he knew something was wrong, "Temari?" A crunching noise ran through his ear and he turned to look at an opened front door. **

**He narrowed his eyes and headed toward the front doorway when he saw Hotaru's room door was open. "Hotaru?" He whispered to himself and rushed inside. **

…**_.No one… _They were gone… "Hotaru?" He said again angrily and looked at the empty spots. _Damn it…_ He spotted a note on her bed. He grabbed it then narrowed his eyes even more when he saw what it said, **

**_Come and get me…_ **

**He growled in anger and crumbled the paper up. Throwing it to the floor and starting to run out the door. "I'll kill him.." His thoughts pulsed over and over in his brain.**

**Outside sand circled around in small tornadoes and wrapped around Gaara as to touch him and bring him to his knees but he had easily ran through and was following his instinct. _Hotaru…. I can help you.. I don't know whats going on but I can try!_ He jumped onto a building and looked around panicky, "Come on.." He noticed a little pair of two eyes glancing at him. It was a little further and was in another forest nearby. He squinted his eyes to see better. **

**It was Hotaru and she was looking straight at him. Her white eyes were frightened with fear but her expression stayed dry. She looked tired and she was wearing a weird, a bit baggy, purple dress. Her hair glowed beautifully to him and he reached out to her while running. "Hotaru." And he panicked. His angel… _My angel? Was.. Was she the angel I saw when I was younger? Wait.. How do I know-_ Gaara was confused, pissed and panicky at this point and was heading super fast toward her. He saw her mouth the words Gaara then a hand gripped over her and pulled her into dark bushes. **

**He stopped when a pain grabbed at his leg. _Ice…_**

"**Now Gaara you must not ruin the fun just yet." A voice mumbled and disappeared away from the quiet sandstorm which turned into tiny snowflakes.**

**He pounded his fist on the ice and it broke apart with a small loud crack. He growled in frustration. _Shit…What now.. I lost them…

* * *

_**

**Neji and Sasuke sat by Temari and Hinata poked her fingers, "W-What do you think happened?" She asked and lowered her eyes.**

**Sasuke crossed his arms, "And its weird how the weather turned…"**

**Neji nodded, "Something is happening and I fear our lives are in danger.."**

**The front door slammed open and Gaara shook snow off his hair and shoulders as he walked in. "We need a plan." He said as he went to them.**

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji held his chin, "It seems as the snow was caused by that guy named Ezekiel. I believe his main clan is ice."**

"**Ice?" Hinata cocked her head to the side and sat on an armrest.**

**Sasuke looked at him, "How do you know Neji-kun?"**

"**When we were fighting those sand monsters. I noticed every time you destroyed one that it ended up bursting into blue ice pieces instead of sand. Then observing from Ezekiel and Hotaru that their clan controls ice. Therefore if Hotaru is strong as you say and Ezekiel is older and taught her. He is strong enough to change simple weather."**

**Sasuke chuckled, "Good observer."**

**Neji smirked in a smart aleck way, "I know." He smiled out.**

**Hinata looked at snoozing Temari, "S-So whats the plan?"

* * *

**

"**I can forgive that you have given us away but next time you will be punished." Ezekiel rasped in Hotarus ear and pushed her to the floor, "Start."**

**She shivered and her arms trembled as she picked herself up to sit down. **

**Ezekiel's watched her with cold icy eyes and turned his back, "Continue with your life Hotaru…. You.. You have to forget.. And keep going.." **

**She nodded and her tired eyes lulled into a trance.**

**As he turned away the same sharp pain pulsed in his head. _Stop … haunting me.._ He squeezed his eyes and pressed his hand on his head. "I-I'm trying mother.." He mumbled and wandered off so Hotaru wouldn't hear. "Why do you still curse me with this dread? Have I not suffered enough?" He struggled to breath and a red tears almost slipped down from his white pupil.**

"**I see I'm not the only one with the problems." A familiar voice came from behind a tree and he showed his face.  
Ezekiel continued breathing hard and was almost to his knees. "Gaara." He mumbled and gave a frightened troubled look.**

**Gaara took a step forward, he recognized that look. _Its me… my own reflection from long ago.._ "You're in pain… I can see it in your eyes.."**

**Ezekiel slowed his breath down and slowly straightened. Still breathing hard he smirked, "Its too late Gaara. There is nothing you could do. It is too late. You're late."**

"**Late."**

**His eyes narrowed, "Our suffering will end along with yours if you please."**

"**What?"**

"**If she does it correctly I will fulfill my mothers wish and we can live in peace.."**

"**W-What?" Gaara clenched his fist, "She? You mean Hotaru?"**

"**My mother Gaara. Do you wish to know what she wanted me to do to make her proud? To make her appreciate me?" He almost rasped this out but calmed his anger. "All I wanted was her to tell me she loved me… That was all… Even if she didn't mean it.. I…" His eyes showed pain, "I just wanted her to tell me it was going to be ok… and now… look.. Here we are still living under her curse and forced to bid by her rules…"**

**Gaara had enough, "Ezekiel I don't care about you or your damned mother and I'm sorry about that. But I only care about Hotaru! Damn it I LOVE HER!"**

**Ezekiel wasn't hurt.. Instead he smirked, "Really… then.." He stared off a certain direction, "Prove it.."**

**Gaara looked at him for awhile then followed his gaze in a rush. **

"**For now.." Ezekiel stepped back. Kunai and darts flew past him and hit a tree with a strong thwack.

* * *

**

**Gaara pushed through bushes and went around trees. It seemed hopeless and he began to think Ezekiel activated an Illusion jutsu until he saw Hotaru sitting down. He ran to her and clear ice quickly wrapped over her in a dome. He punched it as he came closer to it, "Hotaru!" He banged on it twice and she didn't budge. The air rushed to his hands and could feel it getting colder by the second.**

**He didn't notice as black clouds suddenly began to sink in over the bright moon and about to cause hectic. **

"**Hotaru answer me!" He begged and hit the cold ice again. "Wake up! You don't have to do whatever you're doing! I'm going to save you!"**

**She opened her glowing eyes and stared straight ahead. Gaara backed up when a fuming blue light peeled from her skin. It made tiny crackling noises and it had crept outside her protected dome. **

**Shards of ice began to build up in a shape of her. "Save me?" It said as soon as she got a mouth, "I never said I wanted to be saved."**

**Gaara's breathing grew heavy and he knew a fight was about to take place, he frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I never asked." And they both got in fighting positions.

* * *

**

_I finished… I'm still really tired.. Now.. Ugh.. Now to work on my other story. Oh hope you enjoyed this one! Please Review! And I didn't spell check. Sorry!_


	8. Nothing to say

_Sorry it took long to upload. Hopefully someone is still reading this… I feel like I lost a lot of interests! Ack Oh well I have to continue cause I WANT TO FINISH! Theres going to be another … whole Bleeding in the Sand story. Bleeding in the Sand 3 and that's it.. But right now is.. This chapter.

* * *

_

**Ezekiel just stood staring ahead, gazing at the dark green trees, "Hiding in dark shadows will not help you now." He dulled his eyes and held two fingers under his sleeves.**

**Sasuke, who was beside Neji in a tree, nudged him and Neji nodded. They set off in two directions with a quick flash.**

**Ezekiel only moved his eyes but not head, "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld).." Silently dirt around him turned soft and moist. He didn't dare move knowing it would only cause trouble.**

**Neji noticed this, "Kuso.." Sasuke had already made a move and it was a bad one, as his foot touched the ground, behind Ezekiel, he sunk in.**

**Ezekiel had closed his eyes, "Foolish. Patience is the key."**

"**Patience this!" And he threw his fist at the back of Ezekiel's head.**

**Ezekiel dodged the move by grabbing his fist and pulled him over his shoulder without even bending. Sasuke landed with a loud splat and mud covered his ears. "Ever wonder what it feels like being blind Sasuke." Ezekiel raised his foot and was about to press on Sasuke's face when Neji used a vine to whip around his foot. Ezekiel didn't look fazed but instead used one hand to break the strong vine apart.**

**Neji smirked, _Bad mistake._ He gripped another and pulled back at the same time when Ezekiel did. Neji then whipped the other one at his hand. **

**Ezekiel rose his other hand and jerked it, he narrowed his eyes, "Do you think I am that easy?" **

**Neji also narrowed his. His Byakugan slowly took place. He didn't answer but his look was enough.**

**Ezekiel then felt a presence escape him and he immediately broke the vine and held it in front of him. Sasuke had somehow gotten free and was now threatening to cut his face with a kunai. He had quickly struck with fast hands.**

**Ezekiel leaned back avoiding the first but the second had caught him slightly off balance and cut the edge of his hair. And even after this Sasuke didn't stop and was now instead stepping forward. Ezekiel continued blocking and stopped him by chopping by his elbow and made it jerk away.**

**As Sasuke felt his left hand drop the kunai- he did an upper cut with his right fist and Ezekiel caught it. He widened his eyes when ice started gripping on his flesh.**

**Ezekiel then elbowed back at something and Neji poofed away. Sasuke started tugging back to escape but this made the ice go faster. **

**Neji then wrapped his legs in vines and swung down at the white haired threat. He expertly twisted his body when Ezekiel tried grabbing the plant. And instead grabbed his wrist. **

**Ezekiel smirked, "Game over." And he let his power go faster. The ice covered them in under two seconds. **

**He let go of both of them and opened his mouth to breathe out. He had took his first two souls and his energy started drawing back to him slow and steady.

* * *

**

**Fake Hotaru had already started fighting Gaara and both were breathing heavily at each other. She cracked her knuckles, "Still fight pretty good Gaara. I'm impressed."**

**Gaara didn't even smirk and he rose his hand. He didn't know if it would hurt her if she killed the fake Hotaru but whatever it would do. **

**She was pissing him off. **

**Sand shot up all around her and wrapped around her toned body. She uttered a little in surprise and lifted her hands with ice spreading inside the sand. It froze it all up and trickles fell to the floor. **

**Gaara started chewing on his tongue and mumbled, "Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)" Sand was thrown out from his mouth and impacted all around the fake Hotaru and even threw her far back into the forest of the bushes. When he was done he gasped for air and final sand coughed from his sides. _Too much.._ He was trying to stop it so it would touch the real Hotaru. **

**Sand had built up and the fake Hotaru seemed dead under the pile until the sand turned blue and exploded everywhere into the air. The sharp sand suddenly turned to thousands of ice needles and headed everywhere at once.**

**Gaara quickly ran in front of real Hotaru and lifted his hands so a wall of sand covered her and him. **

**The fake Hotaru was on her knees but her fingers twitch right and the needles turned round. **

**Before Gaara could react he only managed to protect Hotaru and about one hundred needles pierced him. He fell to the floor in a second. **

**Fake Hotaru gritted her teeth- trying to get up. "M-must follow rules.." She almost fell to the floor when she felt Ezekiel's presence close by. Oh did she stand up so fast.**

**Gaara felt blood rush up his mouth and he focused his body on healing. The little needles starting quickly breaking off and sand rushed to meet his demands. **

**Real Hotaru's eyes twitched when she felt the smell of blood hit the ground. But she focused.**

**Gaara stood up before the other Hotaru had stepped up to him, he quickly grabbed both of her fists when she almost punched him. "I don't want to hurt you."**

**She gripped his knuckles, "I must follow rules!" And she kicked him with her knee. **

**He groaned and pushed her away before grabbing his stomach. He held up a shield before she could attack again and then mumbled, "Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)" His sand covered her and held her in the air, "Hopefully this doesn't hurt you." He said, looking at the real Hotaru and squeezed his fingers to his palm. **

**The fake Hotaru poofed away with a gasp. **

**Gaara then held his hands high and closed his eyes, "Sabakuro (Desert Prison)" Sand rose over Hotaru and trapped her. Gaara brought his hands down purposely and the sand came crashing down. **

**The ice shield broke.**

**_It broke!_ Without wasting a second he ran to the covered area of sand and started digging for her, "Hotaru! Hotaru!" He panicked. Then a slight movement perked his ears and he found an arm. He pulled her up.**

**Hotaru was knocked out and her skin had become pale. **

**Gaara placed his hand on her cheek, "Hotaru? Are you ok?"**

**Hotaru kept her eyes closed but faintly started moving, she opened her mouth to say something but she started coughing out sand.**

**Gaara squeezed her, relieved she was breathing ok. "Hotaru…"**

**She strained her eyes, "G-Gaara…?" **

**Up above… dark clouds had covered the shining bright moon.. Clouds were so black the light dimmed down and thunder started to growl. **

**Ezekiel raised his eyes, "Mother…"

* * *

**

_I'll update tomorrow so I can end this story. You all must be soo bored of me… Sorry…_


	9. Can't stop loving you

_Nothing much to say then here's the next chapter. (nod nod) Ty for reading.

* * *

_

**Before Hotaru could continue talking she coughed out more sand. **

**Gaara patted by her chest and more kept coming out. He had dealt with this before and knew what to do. "Yeah… Breathe slow.. Inhale… good.." Unknowingly he smiled to himself. Just touching her had warmed him and felt as if time had stopped.**

**She gasped out, "N-No." Her eyes rose. She began fighting with him and they kept jerking their hands around until a loud thunder cracked into the dark sky. Gaara rose his eyes but was forced to turn back when she slapped him, "Why? Why do you continue to bother me? W-we… We had a deal Gaara!"**

**He was calm and was even surprised at himself when he didn't narrow his eyes. "You honestly believe I would let you go so easily?"**

"**WHY NOT!"**

"**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" He lowered his voice, "I can't help feeling this way and I'll be damned if I never feel it again…." He glanced at her, "I can't stop loving you.. Its impossible.."**

**She was still breathing hard and she felt tears build up, "I-I…" **

"**Tell me you love me.." He uttered this out and seemed afraid to even ask.. "Tell me… that … we're going to be ok.."**

**She felt a shiver creep up her back. Like hands holding needles and scraping at her neck. She forgot the question and looked around, "M-mom.." She was here… Her presence had come back and began to flow around Hotaru. A panicked look filled Hotaru's eyes and she clung to Gaara.**

**He squeezed her shoulders in comfert and stood up with her in his arms, "You can't have her.." He said this with closed eyes and reopened them when the spirit wrapped around his leg in anger. "She's mine." He started to walk but stopped shortly when he looked up toward the forest.**

**Ezekiel stood there. His blind eyes gleaming and his lips frowned. "Put her down.." He said simply. **

**Gaara felt Hotaru trembling against him and he didn't show a flick of emotion, "No."**

**Ezekiel felt his fist twitch. His eyes lowered to the spirit of his mom and he looked at the ground angrily, "If you do not Gaara.. She will die for sure.." Gaara didn't move, "PUT HER DOWN!-"**

"**Don't raise your voice at me." Gaara cut him off and his words carried a dangerous threat as he stepped closer to him.**

**Ezekiel's eyes glowered, "You do not understand… You will NEVER understand-"**

"**I know that-"**

"**Then why must you make us suffor like this?"**

**Gaara glared at him but not with anger. It was just like a troubled glare. He didn't know what to say.**

**Ezekiel then pulled his hands from his behind his back along with a scared Hinata, This is when Gaara angrily looked at him. "You-"**

"**A trade… we'll make a trade.." Ezekiel gripped her hand, "Hotaru for Hinata." Gaara was about to answer until, "What about Naruto? Is he not your friend?"**

**Gaara shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes, _Shit.._**

"**Gaara.." A faint voice lingered to his lips and he felt soft flesh touch his mouth. Hotaru placed a hand on his cheek, "Let me go.. If you love me you will…"**

"**I-"**

"**I do love you.." She said this when she got closer to his ear, "You know it… but.. It… It just wasn't meant to be.. I'm sorry…. But… I was born to die.." He kept his eyes widenwed and let her feet touch the ground with her own will. She kissed her lips then touched his with her fingers, "I'll miss you. And.. I thank you.." She smiled, "You actually let me know… I was.. Alive.."**

**Hotaru gave a nod at Ezekiel and he let go, he took Hotaru by the arm. It was rough and a bit cruel, "This ends now…"**

**She nodded again.**

**Gaara didn't budge.. Even when Hinata ran around to hide behind him. She even hugged him and was crying loudly. _But…. Don't you know.. _He frowned and glanced at Hinata, "Throw a kunai…"**

**She was sobbing and took one out not knowing she did, "Uh.." She dropped it from shivering.**

"**HINATA-CHAN!" **

"**Hinata-chan!"**

**Two voices rushed to her. It was Naruto, Sakura and TenTen. Naruto and Hinata ran halfway and she fell in his arms as he held them out. Sakura patted her back. TenTen looked round then settled them on Gaara, "G-Gaara! W-Where is-" She stopped when he picked up the kunai Hinata had dropped. "Naruto look." She said and he looked up.**

**Gaara gripped the tip, letting the blood drip over the tip, and threw it roughly at ahead aiming for Ezeziel.**

**It missed, on purpose, and hit the tree in front of him.**

**Ezekiel turned, glaring back and gripping Hotaru's arm tighter. **

**Gaara started walking closer and closer until Ezekiel turned around and they were face to face. **

**Hotaru felt a tear coming down, _Please don't fight.._ **

**Gaara then reached over and grabbed his wrist softly, with a slight turn he let Ezekiel's sleeve slide down to his elbow. **

**Ezekiel let him and was surprised when Gaara knew where his scar was. _M-My--_**

**His curse… the cold scar where an obvious cut from a razor lay. Gaara then bent over and his warm lips touched the top of it. He held that position for a few second letting Ezekiel know he showed sympathy and sorrow for what happened then raised his sea blue eyes. "Now.." He whispered.

* * *

**

_I know that was short but… The next chapter is… the last one.. And yes it hopefully will be long and if its not it will be good.. And yes I am planning to make a Bleeding in the Sand 3... I'm doing this cause I want to end it right… With or without reviews. But I do thank all people for reading this boring story. _

_Espcailly _

ixaliastrife

Yoko Kurama Girl

darklight03

silverprincess0001

Gaara-Kaibutsu

shivalatina

coolRiku

GAT-X101

I love you all! Hope you keep reading!


	10. Prove it

_Ahh the last chapter of it all. Don't worry look for Bleeding in the Sand after you read this cause most likely I have it out. Lol Oh and Ty for supporting me! I really enjoyed reading the comments! (Yay!)

* * *

_

**What happened last- Gaara then reached over and grabbed his wrist softly, with a slight turn he let Ezekiel's sleeve slide down to his elbow. **

**Ezekiel let him and was surprised when Gaara knew where his scar was. _M-My--_**

**His curse… the cold scar where an obvious cut from a razor lay. Gaara then bent over and his warm lips touched the top of it. He held that position for a few second letting Ezekiel know he showed sympathy and sorrow for what happened then raised his sea blue eyes. **

"**Now.." He whispered. Sand sped through Ezekiel's ankles and Gaara looked up to see what his reaction would be.**

**Ezekiel was already gone and his eyes glowed a glaring ice cold blue. He was up above on a tree and his arms were crossed. **

**Gaara's sand peeled from his back and glowered above his red hair. It ran in circles and in packs of sand- waiting for a signal.**

**They didn't have to speak. They knew what would happen and.**

"**This decides it all." Ezekiel simply said. He lowered his head and closed his blind eyes. _Are you watching mother? Are you ready to be proven wrong?_**

**Hotaru was already crying and she looked up at the sky; as she closed her eyes she smiled when she could see the bright light twinkle in her eyes. _A full moon.._ "How ironic." She almost laughed out but ended up saying it with a low sob.**

**Hinata snuggled in Narutos arms and she managed to get the blur away from her eyes. "Gaara-kun.."**

**Naruto squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "H-He'll be fine.."**

**TenTen was confused but she still nodded in agreement.**

"**Yeah.. Gaara can handle it.." Sakura whispered..**

**Gaara stood watching him. "Hotaru.." He said a bit sharp but his tone was soft and full of life. Hotaru didn't answer back but he knew she was listening, "Stay here…" He looked at her which got her to look back, "I'm serious."**

**Ezekiel had opened his eyes halfway and he felt a bit of envy, "A fool.." He murmured out.**

**Gaara snapped his attention back, he heard what Ezekiel said, and jumped on a tree next to him. They both disappeared beyond the darkness.**

**Hotaru sighed.

* * *

**

**Gaara whipped through branches and his eyes reflected off the moonlight when he had a clear view of the darkening skies.**

"**Gaara." Ezekiel was nearby and it was if they were racing to no where. "Do you really believe you will win?"**

"**No.. I know I will win." Gaara's sand followed close behind him; warped around the trees, slithered past on the ground. Gaara glanced to the side to see where Ezekiel was and could see his white eyes watch him.**

**Ezekiel smirked, "Love like that will not last forever." **

"**_Forever." He narrowed his eyes, ice circling the neck of the young boy. _**

_**The young boy could feel the world black out and felt nothing but snow beneath his clothes. "I-I.." He looked to the little girl who gave nothing but frightened looks. Almost as if she didn't know who to root for. **_

_**He struggled to pick up his pale hands but he couldn't since he was brought down by a rough foot. He made a silent groan and closed his sea blue eyes, What can I do? He's too strong..**_

_**The guy in gray clothes lowered down and placed his hands on the young boys rosy cheek, "Did you really think you loved her? Did you really think you would win?" He looked up at his sister and she flinched back onto a tree.**_

_**The red haired boy tried to give an answer but was silenced by the guys cold hands. **_

"**_Ssh Gaara…."_**

_**Gaara still attempted to move but was once again forced to do nothing from loss of blood and energy.**_

_**The guy smirked, "We will fight again… then you will prove if love is true in your world." He straightened up and held his hand out to the little girl, "Come Hotaru. We must go."**_

_**Gaara blinked a couple times, "N-no.." He whispered before dying out to the cold. **_

**Gaara grimly looked ahead. _So.. I knew Hotaru before? Then why.. _**

**A pound on Gaara's back interrupted his thinking and Gaara realized he was heading over the cliff. He easily crossed his arms and sand rushed to his rescue. Hands went past his waist and pushed him back onto solid ground.**

**Ezekiel had jumped down and landed as Gaara did. They both stared each other down.**

"**You were lying all this time?" Gaara practically yelled out and his eyes showed fury.**

"**I do what I must my child." Then Ezekiel smirked with cruelness. "That is why I ask. Do you really think you can win?" The ground below Gaara and him had started growling.**

**Gaara looked down and quickly commended his sand to rise up as far as it could. Fast and painful it did. Ice was rising as swift as the beige colored sand rose. Gaara then brought his hands together and sand wrapped around the sharp ice tips. He squeezed his fists together and the ice made a large crack. He then circled his hands to make the little darts of ice break off and the rest crumbled off and started tumbling. They shot toward Ezekiel.**

**Ezekiel held up his two hands and a large ice shield covered him. In time he even made a small struggled noise to block the sand/ice go away. After most of them were gone he brought up one hand to his lips and uttered a jutsu, in a split second icy mist began to curl up like a small avalanche. **

**Gaara saw this and was in the midst of it when he was coming down to the muddy ground.

* * *

**

**Hotaru didn't move an inch since Gaara and her brother had left. The whole time she stood there and waited. She wasn't thinking of anything nor was she going to move till either one came out. **

**Although only one thought came to her mind which bothered her the most. "_Who would you choose? Who would you die for? Who? Who? Who?" _At last Hotaru couldn't help but bring her fists to the sides of her face and muttering, "I don't know.." Over and over again. That was when a small breeze got her to open her eyes. She watched in horror and in shock as a fast gray mist was coming closer and closer. She couldn't move.. She was stuck. _No.._**

_**As little Hotaru dragged her feet along the thick snow she had finally come to a halt as she was going to die if warmth didn't find her. Her blue lips touched the white cold snow and she closed her gray eyes knowing she was going to meet her poor brother in a small moment.**_

_**Suddenly without warning a gloved hand pulled her face up and was shoved into a rough hug. She could hear heavy breathing showing that the person that had grabbed her was following her. Softly the person started to pick her up to his/her lap. **_

_**She wanted to open her eyes but heavy eyelashes prevented that. She wanted to wrap her arms around the warm loving body but closing death prevented that. With a small sick feeling she felt herself being swung up in the persons arms and carried to who knows where. **_

_**The person who was carrying her seemed to have trouble even holding her. At times the person even fell to his/her knees. But No. No the person was not letting up. The person grunted and she felt a bit frightened now knowing it was a male of some kind. **_

_**Still.. She was too weak to do anything and stayed in the small snooze the male had warmed her into. **_

_**A few minutes later she was placed on a soft but hard cover. She could feel damp echo around her and heard a drip of water come from the ceiling. **_

_**A soft clicking sound was sounded over and again with the same tempo and pressure until a light swoosh was heard and the person plopped down to the floor in exhaustion. There was silence for awhile then a shuffling noise came over to her and pulled her closer to the fire. **_

_**Once again the male was silent.**_

_**After another 10 minute snooze Hotaru had warmed and squinted her eyes open to find a huge baggy brown shirt covering her for more warmth. Below her was a cover that looked like it was grabbed without a second glance and around her neck was a white scarf. On her feet were thick socks and sandals. She groaned to herself and started to sit up when a loud sneeze scared her. She flinched back down but the person had already seen her.**_

"**_U-Uhh.. A-are you ok?" A small voice called to her. _**

_**She laid silent then gave up knowing she was found out. "I..uhh T-Thank you.." She looked over and her eyes filled with tears, "My angel.." She whispered seeing the bloody haired boy with widened worried eyes gazing at her. She sat up and could see him shiver since he had taken most of his clothes off to warm her. **_

_**He held his hands together and he looked away a little embarrassed as she crawled closer to him.**_

"**_Y-You saved me.." She almost cried out._**

_**He glanced at her nervously then felt heat pressure on his neck. "Um.. N-no.."**_

_**She smiled, "Thank you…" And pulled him into a warm hug.**_

_**Hours later-**_

_**It was still night and the mist from the snow had gotten thicker. The boy stood at doorway of the cave and glanced back to see the girl shivering. He gulped and grabbed her hand, "W-We… we have to stick together.. I.. I know my way back.."**_

_**She squeezed his hand, "B-But…But I can't go back.."**_

_**He looked at her for while then squeezed her hand again in comfort, he walked forward and pretended he didn't hear her. **_

_**She whimpered, "P-please… I don't.. I don't want to.."**_

_**The boy continued. **_

_**About 20 minutes later she could feel the presence of her brothers death and began to panic. She looked around frantically to find a way to run but nothing came into view but gray darkness. **_

_**This made her panic more and Gaara noticed her grip had gotten tighter. Before he could turn round to pull her close to him she had yanked away and started to run a random direction. Or so what she thought where the cave ones, "W-Wait!" He held his hand to try to grab her but she disappeared under the fog. **_

_**Hotaru didn't know what she was doing and her head began to pulse when she realized she was alone in the gray deep fog. She turned around and ran another direction but nothing came up but more fog. A small yelp escaped her mouth and she stopped and started turning in a circle. "H-Help." She cried low and that no one would hear. "I don't want to be alone.." She sobbed out and small tears escaped to the ground. She finally fell to her knees and covered her head in fright. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone." She squeezed her eyes shut and her heart paced in a frantic. **_

_**Her memories then raced of her brother and mom. When her mother had beaten Hotaru to the ground when she was just a baby. When her mom had stabbed her brother in the eyes and they all had to go to the hospital… The couple days later on how he really died. "I'm scared.. I don't want to be alone! I-"**_

"**_Move!" A long body was suddenly over her and had covered her completely with the once again feeling of warmth and love. The male voice wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips touched her ears, "Then move…" He turned her around and she was again relieved by her red haired angel. Somehow that was when they knew each others names and she managed to whisper out._**

"**Gaara."

* * *

**

**Gaara looked around in full alert. "Shit." He mumbled without even thinking. He continued looking behind him, in front of him, side of him. Wherever an attack would come from. He felt a presence come and go and began to walk slowly around him. "Ezekiel… this ends.." And he sat down in a meditation. **

**The sand on the ground began slinking back to his body. Gaara was patient and calm for all of his energy to regain so he could prepare. **

**Ezekiel then realized what he was doing and cupped his hands for immediate protection, _Fuck._**

**Gaara's eyes dulled halfway then he widened with a horrible presence that anyone would hate feeling. Sand that had circled him burst from his body and the strong sand was so fast it wiped the mist away. Only down side was-

* * *

**

**At the same time-**

**Naruto and TenTen perked their ears then at the same time they grabbed one person. (Naruto grabbed Hinata, TenTen grabbed Sakura) and yelled, "GET DOWN!"  
A large rumbling sound came through and Hotaru was unaware what was about to happen. She stood frozen and saw it was all going to be too late. **

**First a huge gush of wind hit everything causing the trees to upset and swoosh everywhere then came a large crashing noise from the tumbling trees which was caused by the cutting sand.**

**Hotaru held her arms up in front of her and screamed, waiting for the impact but all she felt was wind then arms holding her close. When she opened her eyes she saw first mist then a person came into view, "G-Gaara?" He had his eyes closed and was covering her as much as possible. **

**The tough wind was still blowing but he opened one eye, "Y-Yeah. Kinda." He answered and squeezed her tighter.**

**She then realized what he meant and felt his skin rough. Behind him the mist with the mixture of blowing sand was hitting all him and he was protecting her. It kept digging inside his back more and more but the sand managed to keep up by healing the clone of Gaara.**

**She narrowed her eyes to crying mode and her heart sank, "Gaara.."

* * *

**

**Gaara calmed and rose his eyes to the clear night. Even the sky had lightened up a bit from the lightening. He looked around to find Ezekiel but was surprised to find his head banged to the floor. **

**Ezekiel was choking him. **

**Gaara grabbed his wrist, "Off!" **

**Ezekiel used his other hand and grabbed his neck twice. "Its time we do end this! My patience has run out and you have proven nothing!"**

"**P-prove?-" Gaara couldn't finish what he was saying since his air was cut off by a sudden stab in the belly. Gaara groaned in pain and rolled his eyes back since he never felt this strange feeling before. Ezekiel stabbed him once again and stuck it deeper inside. Gaara jerked his head back and felt tiny dots surround him. "Ughh.." **

**Ezekiel raised his fist-holding knife once again for the last blow to kill when he was tackled and ended up stabbing the person that attacked him. **

**The person had tackled him all the way back into a tree and he widened his eyes when the person stabbed him back at the same spot. He gasped, "H-Hotaru?"**

**Hotaru was weak from the major blood loss and they both clung to each other for support when she growled in anger and snapped off a huge branch. He squirmed now, "No! Hotaru no!"**

**Gaara raised his eyes to her presence just in time to see her stick the huge sharp branch behind her back through her to get to him. They were now stuck to the tree. **

**She yelled in pain and he did too but she started laughing after she caught her breath and grabbed a kunai from her wound. "I.." She gulped spit down since she knew her life and his were going to be over quick. "I… know now…" She first scratched the side of her cheek then the left side of his and grasped his hand with her free one, "How it will all end… We'll all be free and.. Our mom will pleased."**

"**Hotaru no." Ezekiel fought back but she ended up spreading her fingers amongst his and he cried in pain when she stuck the kunai in the middle of their palms. **

**She was smiling and tears came down from her eyes, "Forgive me Gaara… Ten no Juin. (Cursed Seal of Heaven.)" At the moment she said this a huge dark blue light blinded Gaara from seeing any further. A huge thunderbolt broke through and crackled down blocking Gaara's hearing then …**

**There was heavy silence.**

**At that same moment too.. Neji and Sasuke awoke from their empty darkness and shook off a weird feeling that they had by gasping in breaths. TenTen and Naruto hearing this they were greeted with happiness. After the short greetings and hugs they set off to find Gaara.**

**When they found him.. He was still laying in a pool of blood, on his stomach and his dark outlined sea blue eyes blurring up with water. **

**Naruto and everyone couldn't help but stare sadly in thin air where a used to be someone used to be.**

**With a low growl of anger he began to sob and brought his head down to the floor and closed his eyes.

* * *

**

_Serious. I'm ending it right here. Don't worry I have the next chapter. But its in Bleeding in the Sand 3. Yes I have it out. Lol calm down! Ah! Before you go can you review! (Ty!)_


End file.
